Maid For Seduction
by anime-patriot
Summary: Being a maid for a millionaire, oil tycoon was supposed to be a dream: benefits, free housing and food, and great pay. But when the tycoon's seductive, arrogant son takes an interest in her, how will Kagome be able to resist?
1. Let The Games Begin

**This story is just a drabble of sex with a plot buried somewhere in there XDD Soooo I am not sure how many chapters it'll be, but I'll try and update every Friday. But regardless I hope you all enjoy and leave a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the damn series!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter 1~<em>**

_Scrubbing._

_Scrubbing._

_Scrubbing._

The motions were repetitive.

_Brush forward. Brush back. Brush forward. Brush back._

It was a mindless effort for Kagome at this point since she had been working in the mansion of Inutaisho Kotei for over three months. The oil company owner was paying her more money a year than she would have made had she stayed a waitress. Not to mention she had benefits: she got to stay in the mansion rent-free with no utilities to pay and free food to eat. It was the life!

The only downside to the job was his youngest son, Inuyasha Kotei. The arrogant heir to the oil company had been on her case since day one, teasing her with his perfect grins and purposefully walking in front of her half-naked. Asking her to come to his room with trivial things that he didn't need, such as a dictionary, or scissors, or even an extra pillow to add to the seven he already had on his bed. Not to mention he continually tried to seduce her, even managing to pin her against a wall and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before… Why was he so…seductive?

Inutaisho's older son, however, was nowhere near as much trouble. Then again, that was partly because he had already gotten his inheritance, built his own company from the ground up, and hardly ever came around.

She huffed, remembering stories Inutaisho would share with his pristine business partners about Sesshomaru's successes and his hopes that Inuyasha could do the same.

She let out a low groan of frustration even thinking about the youngest son. In the three months since she had worked at the mansion, she wasn't even sure exactly how often his flirtatious ways continued; she only knew that it was practically daily. Of course, she was no special treatment when it came to flirting alone—the few other young maids were part of his chase as well.

The strange part was that he seemed to be on the hunt for her _more_. Maybe it was because she was the only one who tried to resist him.

She huffed; it didn't matter. Whenever he was around her, he would make her blood boil to the top… Well, it was more than just her blood. Even his dominant kiss had turned her on more than she could ever say. She had to admit, though, the heir had the body of a god, but the attitude of a spoiled, egotistical brat.

She continued brushing the floor, trying to get it as sparkling clean as possible. Her mind wandered to what was left on her list of chores to do. She still had to do the kitchen and then…_his_ room.

At least Inutaisho had the decency to not make her clean his room most of the time, and even when she did, there was hardly anything to clean. The most she'd ever have to do is leave some fresh towels now and then and occasionally dust.

Inuyasha, on the other hand…

His bed covers would be in disarray; his bathroom had towels littering the floor, water on the floor in the bathroom to boot; his dresser would be strewn with his colognes tipped over and fallen on the floor— She could go on. He did it on purpose! She knew he did…just to see her get on her hands and knees to clean it up. Just to get her in his room. Just for an excuse to get her alone with him.

She huffed again in aggravation. Why…_WHY_ did he have to be so damn attractive? His amber-colored eyes shimmered with mischief, his thick, flawless silver hair flowed to the middle of his back, his muscular, tanned arms matched his muscular, tanned torso, and his sultry grin was filled with arrogance that made her melt and fill with anger at the same time. Again…WHY?

She bit her lip, thinking about his appearance, spacing out from her work on the floor.

"Miss Higurashi," a low grumble of a voice called from behind her.

Her heart leaped, and she let out a soft _eek_. She sighed in relief that it was only Inutaisho; despite him being intimidating as hell, he was a nice, pleasant man. How on earth could he have produced such a monstrosity?

"I need you to go up and help clean Inuyasha's room… He's had a bit of a fit after receiving a call from Sesshomaru," he said calmly.

Was she really supposed to go up there after his twenty-four year old son "had a fit"? Inuyasha's fits usually meant that there'd be feathers and fluff from the pillows he had torn strewn about the room. It usually meant that there may have been a hole punched in the wall…etc. She sent a mental thanks out to Sesshomaru, and of course, it was accompanied by a long line of swears that'd make even a sailor blush.

Thankfully, Inutaisho rarely ever asked her to help clean it up. He usually had Inuyasha do it himself, which could only lead to one explanation: it was _too much_ for even a half-demon to clean up.

She put on her best smile and nodded once, hoping to not show her hesitance, though it failed.

"I know he can be difficult… I apologize for his behavior, but I'm willing to pay you a bit extra this week if you do go and help him," her boss said, speaking in a calm, monotone voice.

Kagome eagerly nodded. More money? Even putting up with an ass like Inuyasha was worth it for a pay raise.

She got up from her spot on the floor and went to put away her scrubbing brush and cleaning supplies before heading up the large staircase.

The brunette ventured down the never-ending hallway until she reached the fourth bedroom on her left; the door was partly ajar, and she lightly pushed it open. "Hello?" she called out.

There was no response, much to her relief, and she stepped in slowly, looking around and seeing the innards of at least two pillows that didn't stand a chance against the claws of an enraged half-demon upon the floor.

She sighed and got down on her hands and knees, beginning to gather up the fluff, it not being nearly as hard as she thought it was going to be. Her eyes darted around, seeing a broken lamp in the corner as well as a shattered mirror above it. It all didn't seem that much, but if Inuyasha was still throwing a fit, there'd be no way he'd clean it up.

She began humming to keep herself occupied and entertained while her hands mindlessly took over the tedious job.

Kagome didn't even notice when the heir emerged from the bathroom, clad in nothing but a towel. Beads of water ran down his sculpted chest, following the trace of his muscles that moved with each step closer he took towards her.

"Well, hello there, darling," he said with a soft ring in his voice, smirking down at her. His golden eyes were aflame with want.

Her eyes glanced over to him, coming almost face to face with his covered length. "You could have at least made yourself decent!" Kagome snapped, turning away and picking up the pieces of pillow faster. _'And so it begins…'_ she thought to herself.

So much for easy and peaceful.

"Keh, please, wench, this is my room. I can walk around naked if I so choose." He walked around her, not bothering to help her, and sat at the foot of his bed, his legs unabashedly open just enough for her to see up the towel.

"Dear Kami…have you no shame?" she shouted, averting her eyes and carrying the scraps of pillow to his wastebasket.

"Not really. After all—" He paused to laugh. "I definitely don't have anything to be ashamed about." He grinned, standing up and walking over to her.

"Stay away from me. I'm just here to help you clean up this mess, Inuyasha. I don't know what Sesshomaru said to you, and I don't care," she protested, backing up against his dresser.

"My name sounds heavenly coming off your lips… But I don't like you saying his," he said lowly, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her close. "Why are you backing away? Are you trying to tell me you don't like my body, Kagome?"

Her cheeks lit on fire, and she pushed herself away from him. "Would you stop that?" Kagome's hands pressed against his taut chest, causing him to flex and only affect her more.

"I think we know that means yes. Besides…I can tell by your arousal that you're turned on." He grinned vainly, his eyes wandering down over her outfit. "This maid outfit is so unflattering… We can buy you a sexier one."

Her mouth dropped at his forwardness, though she wasn't too surprised by it. He quickly took advantage, his arms wrapping around her and his hands cupping her ass, squeezing. His body pinned hers against his dresser, his lips captured hers swiftly, and his tongue tangoed with her own.

Kagome tried her best to get away and protest, but it only came out muffled. She felt him squeeze her ass again, pulling her in even more, grinding his hips against hers.

It wasn't the first time he had kissed her, but it was for sure the first time he had kissed her like this. "Stop it!" she managed to get out, wriggling an arm free and slapping him hard across the face. "You know this is sexual harassment!"

He breathed in deeply. "Not when your pussy is begging for me, Kagome." He grinned wider and pressed against her more, allowing her to feel his hardened cock through the towel that was fastened to his waist.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed him back slightly to bring her knee up, barely nicking his length, but doing it just enough to cause him to grunt in pain and let her go.

"What the fuck—" He groaned in pain, cupping himself. His eyes shut, and a low growl came from his throat.

"Inuyasha, I swear I'm not going to be one of your little whores! Just…" She huffed, exasperated. "Clean it up yourself!" she shouted and headed out of the room, quickly escaping to her own bedroom and locking the door behind her before he could catch up.

She dropped her face in her hands and groaned. He was right… The way he had pressed her against the dresser, then touched and kissed her had turned her on more than she had ever been turned on before.

What if his father could…smell her arousal, too? He must have been able to smell it a thousand times better than his son could. Could he smell it each time she became that way? She sure hoped not. If so…he never let on to it. If he did, did he know and hear the way Inuyasha would treat and come onto her?

Her face lit up with embarrassment at this newfound thought. Even if he never questioned about it, how on Earth could she look her boss in the eye?

She groaned again and headed towards her bathroom, hoping to scrub away the sensations she still felt from his hands.

—_**xxxxx**_—

After recovering from Kagome's retaliation, Inuyasha stood up straight and looked towards his doorway. His eyes narrowed.

'_She wants me…so why the fuck does she resist me?' _He smirked, finding himself enticed by her playing hard to get. He eyes wandered over to another maid that passed by his room, stopping to gaze at his exposed muscles.

Inuyasha waved once, then retreated back into his bathroom, having no more interest in the maid whom he had already…"made it with" once. He wanted a chase, and Kagome was going to give him just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was short! . A few here and there will be about this length, but they shouldn't be any shorter! But I promise others are a lot longer!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it and will leave a review~! ^_^**


	2. Play But Don't Get Played

**Sorry this chapter is late guys xD; I didn't get a chance to upload it this morning. School started Monday! Joy… Haha, so anyway, this story may be uploaded on SATURDAYS instead of FRIDAYS, it just depends on when I have time. Hope that's okay.**

**So anyway here is chapter 2 of this drabble sex-shot. I've tried thinking about it and I really don't know how many chapters there will be XD It depends on how much sex they actually have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>_

Later that night, Kagome plopped down on the large, queen-sized bed, snuggling herself into the cool sheets. "I should call Sango," she mumbled aloud and blindly reached for the phone on her bedside table.

She turned over on her back and dialed the number on the receiver before putting it up to her ear.

The twenty-two-year-old brunette mindlessly fiddled with her nails as the phone rang on and on. She pursed her lips, wondering what was taking her friend so long to answer.

Soon enough, after what was possibly the twentieth ring, Sango picked up. _"Hey, Kags… Sorry it took me so long… I was…busy,'_ she huffed, sounding out of breath.

"Hey, Sango. It's okay. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she said, biting her lower lip, realizing that she may have been bothering the woman on the other line.

"_Hm? Oh, no; it's okay. I needed a break…"_ Sango replied. _"What's up?"_

"Well— San…is there an echo?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brows.

"_Oh…" _She laughed. _"Yeah, funny story… Miroku is over, and when you called, we were—"_

"Ah. No need to go any further… So, you're hiding in the bathroom?" Kagome asked, shaking her head with a small smile. With their private conversations, Sango could have no shame about saying what she was doing with her boyfriend of two years.

"_Yep. So, what is it, Kags? Something wrong?"_

"No…just…I'm confused… I've told you about the asshole son of Mr. Kotei, right?"

"_The hot one?"_

Kagome paused at her friend's bluntness, but continued. "Yes…the hot one. Anyway, he's gotten even _more_ persistent. I don't know what to do; he's pinned me against dressers, kissed me, and groped me without my consent, and—"

"_And you loved every second of it. Toy with him. He wants women who aren't interested in him… So, get your fix, 'cause I know you need to get laid, and don't carry on. He'll get trapped before you do,"_ she giggled.

"But…you don't understand. He can be so freakin' intimidating, and he's at lot more skilled at 'hitting it and quitting it', I'm sure," Kagome retorted.

"_Trust me… Men, most of the time, will think with one head. If you give the head he's thinking with the kind of show it'll never forget, it'll keep him coming back for more—which you won't give. Get it?"_

"I don't know if I'm that strong though… No…forget it." Kagome sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "I'll just hold him off, but if he keeps getting me so damn hot…I don't know if I can last. I mean, he's such a jerk! An arrogant one at that! How can I be attracted to that?" Kagome asked, hoping to seek some words of wisdom from her childhood friend.

"_Hm… Well, if you aren't going to tease him sexually, then do it mentally. If he's getting you hot, well…you've got two hands, don't you?"_

"Sango!"

"_Hey, just sayin'," _she laughed. _"Dammit, Miroku! Hold on! Anyway, Kags, listen: jerks, for some reason, are what women can sometimes be attracted to. You're smart; you'll think of something. Just make sure he doesn't catch you off guard and— Miroku—!"_

Dial tone.

Kagome's mouth dropped, realizing that Miroku must have made his way into the bathroom, cut off the phone, and "demanded" Sango's attention. She sighed and placed the phone back on her nightstand. She sat up in the bed and looked around in the near-darkness.

The only thing that was lighting her room was the full moon that shown through her parted curtains. She got out of bed and headed into her bathroom to brush her teeth for the night. Her mind reeled through what Sango had managed to tell her.

She didn't know what to do, but figured her best bet was just staying as far away from the seductive being as possible.

She left the bathroom after rinsing and hopped back in bed, closing her eyes and attempting to relax.

Within seconds, she felt another body next to her and immediately hopped up, letting out a small scream, covering her cami and panty-clad form with a large pillow before realizing who it was in her bed.

Inuyasha grinned widely at her, propping his head up on his hand and laying back in her bed as if it was his to sleep in. "Didn't mean to scare you, sweetie."

"Don't call me that, and get out of my room!" she shouted, hugging the pillow tighter to her body and backing away.

Inuyasha slowly stood and stretched, shaking his head, causing his long silver hair to fall around his shoulders. "I don't think so. This is my house, after all. Locking your door doesn't do a thing—I have a key to every room." He smirked, stepping towards her.

"I swear, you are such a creep!" Kagome snapped back, backing up more, hoping to end up in her bathroom to lock the door and make a barricade. She'd sleep in there if she had to! "You know what… I'll just call for your father!"

"Go ahead; he's away on business. He won't be back for a week." Inuyasha laughed, flicking on a nearby lamp to get an even better look at the woman he was after.

Kagome groaned in agony. _Of course_ her boss would pick now to leave on a trip. "Look, just leave. I am _not_ in the mood!"

"Really? 'Cause the conversation you were having with Sango seemed to me like you were." He smirked, moving within inches of her face in the blink of an eye.

Kagome jumped, taking a step back against a wall, just missing the bathroom, and had him against her instantly. "You were listening?" she shouted, aggravated, keeping the pillow as close to her chest as she could.

"It's not my fault my ears are strong…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering down to the pillow that shielding her body from his. "Now, _this_ you're going to have to lose."

Her eyes widened, darting around, unable to find a way out of his grasp. She gasped as she felt his hand moving along her exposed thigh. Biting down on her lower lip, she tried her best to look angry and move her leg away.

"Why don't you just let the pillow go, Kagome?" He smirked wider, gripping the pillow, his claws piercing it and ripping down with ease. The sound of tearing fabric rang throughout the room.

Kagome managed to slip away from him, though she had to let her only shield go. "Ugh!" she huffed, rushing towards her bedroom door, hoping to escape.

Much to her chagrin, his hands caught her around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. Unable to get free, she tried to wriggle from his arms only to receive a long, tantalizing, slow lick from her shoulder to her earlobe that made chills run down her back and around to her core.

"There we go…" he whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Whatever you heard…you misunderstood…" she tried to defend, hoping he didn't hear anything too incriminating.

"So, I don't get you hot? And you don't find me irresistible and attractive?" he asked, sounding smug with every word that left his lips.

His warm tongue lapped against her skin again, seeming to light it on fire as he grinded his hips against her backside, sending electricity straight to her lower area.

Kagome shuddered, only half-heartedly trying to get away from him now. "I—"

"Shh…" He smirked, tipping her head back and taking her lips with his, his tongue immediately delving in and teasing her own.

Kagome let out a small moan, knowing she should resist. On the mental count of three, she'd pull away and leave him. One… Two… She gasped loudly—his hand had made it down across her stomach into her underwear, a single digit moving over her already slick folds.

"Hm, seems you've been naughty. You lied to me, Kagome," he whispered against her lips, slipping his finger inside of her, groaning from her arousal. It was the sweetest scent he had ever been around. "So, tell me, do I make you hot?" he lowly growled, his erection growing with each passing second.

Kagome only moaned out as the finger began to pump in and out of her pussy. "Ah…" she panted, her hips taking a mind of their own and rocking against his hand as he added a second digit inside of her.

"I'll take that as a yes. You can't deny it anymore, Kagome," he lowly laughed, nipping at her neck before carefully pulling his fingers from her body.

She watched as he brought the slick digits to his lips and licked them clean, his pupils dilating as he tasted her essence.

He glanced down at her and pulled her over to her dresser, it being the closest thing to them, before leaning her over it.

Kagome's mind was in a haze; she tried her best to focus. Her hips continued slowly rolling against nothing, his fingers alone leaving her wanting so much more.

She felt his hands against her hips and him grip the sides of her panties, ripping them clean down the side and letting them fall down her leg.

He dropped down to his knees, wanting more of her taste. A low, aroused growl erupted from his chest, and he leaned in, lapping at her dripping folds. He let out a moan and continued his tongue strokes, his rough hands moving along the outside of her thighs.

Kagome's voice faltered, and she leaned her head down against the wood dresser. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a memo attached itself, reminding her this was exactly what she was talking about when she said she couldn't resist for much longer.

Her hips started to rock, and her eyes closed tightly. Her hands balled into fists against the dresser, and her moans got louder as his tongue darted into her entrance and back out, moving against her clit.

"Inu…" she panted, her breathing labored and uneven. The pleasure was near overwhelming as his skilled tongue moved against her with ease, knowing the perfect spots to hit.

He quickly stood, and Kagome heard a soft ruffle of plastic and started to look over her shoulder.

She looked just in time to see him lining himself up against her entrance, a condom sheathed on his cock and lustful glint in his eye.

His hips thrusts forward, causing her to lean back down against the dresser, gripping on the edges as she cried out from the pleasure. She wasn't the most experienced in sex, but knew he was by far the best she'd ever had—and he hadn't even gotten started!

His hips pulled back, and his clawed fingers moved up her back, ripping through her cami and bra.

"Hey!" she managed to call out, her mind still whirling.

"Shhh…unless you're saying my name, wench. Right now, you're mine." He grinned, snapping his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of her body.

"Ah!" Kagome whimpered out in surprised pleasure, her eyes closing from the waves that washed over her.

She rocked her hips back to meet his involuntarily, her body wanting more of what he was giving her.

Inuyasha smirked, one of his hands gripping her hip and the other reaching around, kneading her breasts. "You're so tight," he grunted, his hips rolling against hers. "Go ahead, Kagome—say my name." He grinned, watching her face in the mirror as it was overcome with pleasure.

"F-fuck…you…" she moaned out, not knowing why she bothered insulting him. There was no hiding how turned on she was and that she wanted it, but she'd be damned if he was going to boss her around anymore than he already was!

Inuyasha growled lowly and gripped her hips with both hands, his thrusts gaining speed as he leaned over her back, his tongue lapping against her skin, tasting the slight sweat that appeared. He panted harshly, slamming his hips against hers, causing her to cry out with every thrusts. "That's right…" he growled, kissing her neck, and nipping at it.

"Fuck…Y-Yasha…" she groaned, biting her lip at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. She tightened herself around him and rocked back against the thrusts, hearing him laugh lowly.

Inuyasha pulled her hips firmly against his as he sat up, his brow concentrating as he delved deep inside of her, his eyes watching as their bodies connected, her slick passage moving along his sheathed cock. His hand moved up along her back, lightly grazing her skin before making its home in her hair, tugging on it.

"Say my name again, Kagome. Who's fucking you right now? Say my name," he growled lowly. His eyes moved up to her face, watching her parted lips let out pant after pant and her brown orbs open and look at him.

She smirked a bit, figuring she'd play his game, hoping to leave him hanging in the end. "You… Yasha…" she groaned, feeling her stomach coil and a heat flood to her aching core.

He felt her inner walls clench around him and moaned lower, feeling himself on the edge as well. "That's it, wench, come on… Cum for me."

His muscles flexed with each thrust into her, his strong arms holding her hips in place and keeping her head up to look at him, to watch herself as he rammed into her from behind.

"Fuck…" he panted, gritting his teeth, refusing to release before her.

Kagome let out a strained moan and cried out, her hips thrashing down on his as her orgasm rocked through her body. "Inuyasha!" she cried out before biting her lower lip, her eyes closing as she rode out the intense climax, feeling as if her legs were going to give away.

The heavy scent of her arousal, their sweat, and their rutting plus her clamping down on his bucking length was too much for the half-demon. His amber eyes lost their focus and closed as his cock pumped out his seed. Inuyasha let out what seemed near a soft howl that lowered even further into a growl.

They both soon stopped their hips, and he leaned over her spent body, nipping at her skin. "That was fun. I knew you wanted me," he snickered before pulling out of her carefully and pulling off the condom. He pulled his pajama bottom back onto his hips, turning to toss the condom in the wastebasket.

"It was alright." She smirked, looking down at her torn underwear scornfully before pulling out new ones from her dresser, as well as a new bra and cami, quickly heading into the bathroom, locking it behind herself.

"'Alright'? I made you cum hard, and you know I did!" he shouted from outside of her door, his temper spiking.

"You only made me cum once, 'sweetie'," she retorted, suppressing a laugh. She pressed a towel under the door to make it harder for him to open as well as the hamper in front of the door and under the knob to make it nearly impossible to turn.

"What? I had to have made you do it more than once!" he growled, narrowing his eyes at the door, trying the handle and finding he couldn't move it.

"Sorry, buddy; looks like you're all hype. It was alright. I got my fix. I'm going to shower now, sooo I'd appreciate it if you went back to your own room." She smirked, turning on the shower.

His jaw dropped. How in the blazing hell was she not begging him for more? Or to stay? Was he really just _alright_? All the other women he had been able to please… There was no way. What made her so special? "Fine… But you're wrong!"

"Sure I am. Bye-bye." She bit down on her lip again, holding in another giggle. She was winning!

She didn't hear anything after that—only the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut.

Her brows furrowed, and she couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for chapter three for either Saturday or Friday of next week.<strong>

**Leave a review to let me know what you think! ^_^**


	3. Change of Field

**And here is chapter number three lol, if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see let me know, they're welcome. ^_^ I'll see what I can do with it and don't worry I'll credit you with the idea if I use it or use the basis of it.**

**Also thank you to all those who reviewed, if I missed your review and didn't reply I'm very sorry. I try and reply to all that I can.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. =/**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>_

Much to her surprise and relief, over the next two days Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to Kagome. He remained shut in his room, ignoring even the maids who _liked _to flirt with him most of the time.

The young brunette smirked and decided to call Sango and tell her the news. This time she took the receiver into the bathroom and locked herself in, speaking only in a whisper so no snooping half-demons would hear.

"You should have heard his voice! I wish I could have seen the _look_ on his face but I had already locked myself in the bathroom," Kagome giggled, feeling victorious.

"_That's awesome, Kags! If you can't really do anything about the sex, do something to his ego. That's what needs to bring him down. So you lied and said he only made you orgasm once?"_

"Well…it wasn't a lie. But when he did," she paused, remembering how her body shook with the waves of pure ecstasy traveled over her, igniting every nerve of hers on fire. She bit her lower lip beginning to grow aroused even thinking about it.

"_Hellooo, Kagome, come back down to Earth. I can give a little alone time if you need it taking a stroll down memory lane," _her friend laughed, teasing her about her obvious recollection.

"No, no…I was just…it was amazing. But I had to think of something. It had to of worked, he hasn't spoken to me, groped me, and has avoided me since two nights ago!"

"_Hm…I hope it's actually what we think and just not him tired of you,"_ Sango wondered aloud.

"I don't think it's that, even the three maids I know he's slept with he still pays attention to, he doesn't do anything more with them from what they say though…Maybe I really did hurt his feelings?" Kagome asked, more to herself than for Sango to answer.

"_That's what he needs! To bring him down to size. Don't worry about him. He'll come around, and when he does you have to lock down, Kagome. Don't give him what he wants cause that'll make him realize he does please you."_

"It's not that easy when what he wants is what I want too!" Kagome sighed, rubbing her hand over her face, still red from the memories that had come back to her. "And it was right on my dresser! Now every time I pass by or look in the mirror I remember seeing this…_feral_ look in his eye. Like…Like…"

"_You were driving him _literally_ wild?"_ Sango asked, a tinge of evil in her voice.

"Yes! But it's like…I don't know…" Kagome stumbled over her words, trying to piece the right ones together.

"_I've dated a demon before. He would get the same look that you're telling me he had. They don't get that with all women. I mean obviously they'll get turned on and wild but…with certain ones their instincts seem to really come out and they'll want more."_

"I doubt he want's more, he hasn't touched me. Which I can't say I'm not grateful. I can actually get what I'm paid to do done."

"_Trust me, he wants more. If he doesn't come out and say it, make him show it by giving him a little…peek?" _Sango laughed.

"A little peek?" Kagome questioned, mimicking her friend, not catching on to what she was driving at.

"_You'll get what I mean. Anyway I have to go, I have to go pick up Kohaku from school. I'll talk to you later, Kags!"_

"Alright, bye."

Click.

Kagome pursed her lips thinking, then realized what Sango had meant. There was no way she was going to flash Inuyasha! At least not…in an obvious way. She grinned, getting an idea and leaving the bathroom.

The brunette quickly headed downstairs and saw Inuyasha in the dining room. She quickly moved past, hoping to avoid being detected, and headed into the supply closet. She swiftly began getting out a few rags and furniture polish for the dining room table. She heard a chair scoot across the floor, realizing he must have caught her scent and was preparing to leave.

She had to be fast.

Kagome walked into the room and gave him a small, bordering mischievous grin before leaning over the large bare table, wiping it down. Stretching her body out to reach different spot, causing her backside to poke out more.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. How dare this wench tease him? How dare she make him doubt his own skills in bed? How dare she-was she…_wet?_ The familiar scent of her arousal hit his nose as he was leaving, stopping him in his tracks.

Oh this woman was cruel.

He turned and looked at her, her face placid, acting as if nothing was different. Could he have been wrong? No, he would know her scent anywhere. His eyes wandered down to the front of her usually unflattering maid outfit but noticed how it clung to her figure today, shaping along her curves. Her cleavage was exposed from the way she leaned herself over the table. The low dip collar not aiding concealing her breasts.

Those orbs had felt so soft and smooth in his hands, he wondered what they could feel like when he actually stopped to appreciate them…No. No this woman wasn't trapping him. He slept with her once that was enough to get his fill. Just as she "got her fix." Just as he did with the other maids. Sleep with them once and that was enough. But why could he not stop thinking about this damned wench?

He cleared his throat and left out the room for a short while without saying a word to her.

Kagome looked up as he left, her lips forming a pout. Had she not been turning him on? She had made him stop leaving and made him stare at her for who knows how long, but her effects must of worn off. She huffed and continued to wipe down the table, moving around to the other side, finishing up her job. Mission failed. Maybe he _was_ just bored with her.

"Why bother?" she mumbled aloud, now feeling as if her victory earlier was a fluke or possibly not even a victory at all.

She heard the soft pat of feet moving close to her from behind and recognized the musky scent of his cologne. Her hopes sparked again as she leaned farther over the table, wiping down what she had already wiped down.

Her new position gave Inuyasha a clear view straight up her skirt and it was driving him off the edge.

His eyes widened, seeing her panty covered core, right there. His to claim. His cock throbbed once in his pants as a new wave of her arousal hit him. The scent already apparent to him in the room. He suppressed a low groan. Not wanting her to know that he was turned on.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly, speaking to her for the first time in two days.

"I'm cleaning. What's it look like?" she teased, biting her lower lip and not looking at him. She started to wonder what it'd be like if he were to take her on the table right then and there. His strong arms pinning her down, his hands making their way across her body, and his cock…pumping in and out of her. Her pussy began to ache the more she became turned on.

Inuyasha caught another wave of her scent, this time letting out a husky growl.

Kagome cheered inwardly knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "Well I think I'm done in here. So if you don't mind I'm going to go clean elsewhere-" she stated, beginning to walk away before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No you aren't…you're doing this on purpose," he panted, the same look in his eye as a few nights ago.

"I'm not doing anything on purpose, so let me go. I have a job to do. Besides other maids are around they'll hear us," she smirked, figuring there was nothing he could do.

"I had the courtesy of sending them to town to price dresses for themselves. They won't be back for quite some time. I could care less if they walked in anyway," he lowly replied, pressing her lower back against the table.

Kagome looked up at his tall figure and licked her lips once, "Well…I-"

"No excuses now. You want to tease me? I'll give you what you want, Kagome," he grinned, the same arrogance he once had coming back.

He picked her up and sat her on the dining room table, laying her back before she could protest. He frowned at her attire and got his claws ready.

Kagome's eyes widened and shook her head, "Don't rip my work clothes!" she reprimanded, pulling her arms out of the uniform and pulling it up off her body.

His eyes were glued to her smooth, creamy skin, his head leaning down to trace his lips over her stomach, down to the hem of her underwear, taking in her scent before moving back up to her breasts.

Kagome quickly undid the clasp and moved her bra out of the way so it wouldn't get mangled. She knew this was a bad idea. Why didn't she just leave him? She moaned out as his tongue traced over her nipple, his sharp canines grazing across her mound.

One of his hands lightly grasped her neglected breast, kneading her flesh, making her melt. _This_ was why she didn't leave. It looked like she was just going to have to break down his ego again. If she could find the willpower in the midst of his actions.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue from her nipple to her collar bone, his tongue tracing along the clavicle and up her neck, tasting ever bit of her skin that he could. "Fuck," he groaned, his hips rocking against her core, her arousal starting to soak through a small spot on her underwear.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. But he knew that she'd be having more than just one orgasm. He tipped his head up and took her mouth with his, dipping his tongue masterfully in and out of her parted lips, taking advantage of her gasps and practically leaving her breathless.

Kagome let out a moan, feeling his pajama covered cock thrust against her shielded core, along with the sensations of his hands massaging her body, it was all almost too much for her aroused state. She smirked and wrapped her stocking-clad legs around his waist, pulling him tight against her, making the friction even greater. "Ah!" she cried out, not expecting him to speed up his humps as her legs tightened around him.

"I'm calling the shots here," he groaned lowly, standing straight up and looking down, his fingers touching along the outside of her underwear, coming into contact with her soaked through essence. He nearly shuddered and, without abandon, swiftly ripped through another pair of her underwear.

"Hey! You're going to owe me some panties, buddy!" Kagome shouted, seeing the poor fabric fall off her thighs and disappear below the table.

"I don't care…" he replied distractedly. His eyes were glued between her legs. He moved down, leaving her legs to be wrapped around his shoulders, and flicked his tongue out against her body.

Kagome's back arched and her hands immediately went for his hair, being mindful of his ears. She gripped the tresses, tugging gently and then a bit harder, figuring he'd like it rougher since he was at least part-demon. Her body quivered as two of his fingers, in unison, slipped inside of her while his tongue got busy teasing and circling her clit.

"Ah!" she cried out, rocking her hips against his practiced lips. "Mmm…" she moaned, her eyes closing and her back arching up off of the wood table again.

Inuyasha smirked, letting out a inhuman growl, pulling her closer. He wanted more of her and so far couldn't get enough. Being mindful of his claws, he thrust his fingers faster and faster inside of her tight entrance, as he lapped against her, moving his tongue in different directions every few strokes.

Her essence continue to drip onto his tongue, each taste driving him further insane. His pupils dilated to their max as he resumed tasting every bit of her. He pushed his fingers deep inside of her body, directing them upwards a bit and letting his claw very gingerly come in contact with the sweet spot inside of her.

Kagome's eyes opened and she bucked her hips widely, wanting more of that touch. She heard him arrogantly chuckle, watching her fuck herself with his fingers. "That's it, Kagome. Tell me how much you want it," he groaned, running his tongue over the sensitive, pink bundle of nerves.

She couldn't speak, her mind was blank and overcome with pleasure as she felt a powerful orgasm building. Her mouth opened and her eyes shut, her brow concentrated.

"Cum, sweetie," he huskily whispered, carefully slipping in a third finger, for the snug fit inside of her, thrusting the digits in and out, his claw still lightly snaking over the pleasure zone. His tongue repeatedly sweeping over her clit.

Kagome's vision blacked out for a few seconds, her back arched sharply, and she let out a moan that people across the country could probably. She called out his name in the middle of her climax, bucking down onto his fingers harder.

Inuyasha nearly exploded in his pants, the sound of his name being called from her like that had turned him on more than he could imagine. He growled and carefully drew his fingers from her body, lapping away her arousal that coated his fingers. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He leaned forward again, his tongue moving against her, making her body shudder from how sensitive she became.

Kagome let out soft whimpers of pleasure, unable to control herself. She tightened her hands in his hair and tried to pull him away.

For once he obeyed, standing with a very obvious erection. Kagome smirked, getting an evil idea in her head and attempted to sit up to get away.

His hand stopped her, there was no way he was going to let her just walk away and leave him the way he was. "No, no. You're mine again, Kagome," he rumbled. He removed his shirt, exposing his tanned, defined body. He pushed his pants off of his hips and placed himself at Kagome's entrance.

"Whoa…hey, get a condom," she panted, not caring if she got away right now.

"And leave you to run? I don't think so…are you on birth control?" he asked, kissing along her body, nipping at her skin, and pressing the head of his pre-cum dripping cock into her slick body. He just about came right then and there. He had never expected her to feel that amazing without a condom. Her tight passage, clamped even further around him.

"I…yeah…" she groaned, it wasn't a lie. She had been on it for over two years from her last boyfriend and figured why stop taking it?

"Then good," he grinned, snapping his hips forward and burying his entire unsheathed length inside of her.

Kagome gasped, feeling every bit of him make his way into her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped his shoulders. She stared up at him with narrowed eyes that quickly turned to eyes of lust as he thrust into her again.

A hand was placed tightly on her hip the other braced on the table as his thrusts continued instantly. The sound of their bodies coming together filled the room as well as this rams into her.

He grunted lowly, his hair falling around his shoulder and tickling her breasts. He stood a little more, quickly moving his hair and continued. His cock delved inside of her to the hilt, brushing past her G-spot. He groaned from seeing the look of pleasure run over her features, from seeing her breasts bouncing with each harsh thrust of his hips.

"Fuck…" he moaned, his muscles tensing as he rolled his hips against hers. "Say my name for me, Kagome," he grinned, loving the sound of it coming off of her lips.

"W-why, I…ah! Have no reason to-ah!" she moaned between her heavy panting.

His eyes narrowed and he stood straight up, gripping her hips tight, and hastened his thrusts, ramming her harder.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly as her groans became louder. She began to realize his dominate nature came out ten fold when he was being challenged…she liked it. "Come on, Yasha, can't you give it to me better?" she smirked, watching the look in his eye change from lustful and smug to lustful and bordering untamed once more.

His hips slammed forward, and he placed a hand on her breast, gently kneading, grazing her skin with his claws every now and again. His cock brushed past her sweet spot causing her to shudder and he growled, feeling her body tighten around him. "Now say my name, wench," he grunted, feeling himself creep closer towards the edge. The thick scent of her sweet essence was making his head spin.

Kagome bit her lip, refusing to say his name. She could see that it was driving him up the wall. The brunette felt her orgasm building, and her jaw fell. She let out a soft whimper, as his hands moved along her thighs and down to her core. His fingers moving against her clit in time with his speedy thrusts.

He felt her clench around him as he climax hit, and smirked vainly as his name slipped from her lips in a loud, pleasure-filled cry.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned, her nails raking down over his flexing chest and muscles. She inwardly cursed herself for giving him what he wanted, but it was wiped from her mind as she rode out her spine-tingling orgasm.

His eyes moved down, watching her dripping pussy take his cock all the way in, rolling against his hips. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as his release snuck up on him. His cock shot his warm seed deeply inside of her, causing her to gasp and descend directly into an immediate third, but weaker orgasm.

He shuddered, emptying himself inside of her with a low groan. His hips slowed to a stop, though he stayed inside of her. His golden eyes glued to her chest that rose and fell with each deep breath, then her dark brown eyes that were glazed over, sated, and down to their connected hips seeing her sweet arousal slick his cock. Her entire form was amazing.

Finally he had done it. He had taken her breath away.

"Are we done now?" she asked, holding in a smirk.

His eyes locked onto hers in disbelief, "What?" he snapped. How in the world did she sound unimpressed with what he just did to her? There was no way. He had pleased her. He had gotten her to cum at least two or three times! There was no way she could deny that.

"I asked if we were done," she yawned, pulling her hips back to get him from inside of her. "It was kinda fun, but we wasted too much time. I have work to do."

His jaw dropped. No. Not possible. Hell no. She was impressed. She had to be, she can't fake how wet she got, the evidence still on both of them. "You…you're playing a game. You're trying to get under my skin and it's not working," he bit out with a low, angry growl.

"I'm not playing a game," she said matter-of-factly, sitting up and getting off the table and grabbing up her clothing.

"Yes. You are. You can't pretend I didn't pleasure you. In fact I'm willing to bet I've pleasured you like no man ever has before!" he defended, sure of himself.

In fact, he was right, though not that she'd let on to that. "Yeah I got pleasure. Obviously. You made me cum a few times but I won't go as far to say it was life-changing," she smirked. "Better luck next time. I'm going to go clean myself up, the maids will probably be back soon."

With that she left before he could say a word. He knew he should chase after her. Chase after her and prove her wrong again and again, fucking her senseless until she couldn't cum anymore. But he couldn't move. Once again she was making him doubt his skills as a master of having sex. How could this one woman do such a thing? It wasn't fair.

He had to prove her wrong! He was Inuyasha Kotei, dammit!

Kagome softly giggled to herself in victory once she got to her room, she knew she had him right where she wanted him now. He couldn't pretend any longer that she held no affect over him. The upside? Getting laid and having the pleasure of knowing she was playing the player. The downside? Being found out by his father and invoking the wrath of a half-demon.

They weighed themselves out evenly right?

She bit her lip unsure of her logic and decided to keep on with her game with him this week. Hopefully by the time his father came back, he'd realize that she was one who could not be played.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and let me know in a review! The next chapter will be up in a week!<strong>


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Please read: **Okay I am SO SO sorry this is late! I just didn't get a chance to edit it (it's still bad, maybe) and I've been so tired with senior year xD; With clubs and volunteering, looking for a job, planning my birthday "party" for next weekend and just kfjdsklfsa!

**ANYWAY!Thank you to all of those who reviewed. ^_^ If I missed a review (meaning didn't reply) then I'm sorry, I'm trying to keep track but it's hard lol. **

**Anywho, here is chapter four of Maid For Seduction! ^_^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dammit.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>_

Kagome turned over in her sheets, taking a deep breath. She felt completely relaxed after waking up, showering and having a long chat with Sango about the prior day. The air-vent above her bed sent the perfect amount of cool air down over her body, which was the best escape from the heat outside.

It was early the next morning and her day off, all she wanted to do was take it easy. But, before she could even settle back down and drift off again, she felt weight add itself to her bed and she cracked open her eyes slightly.

'_So much for taking it easy' _she thought to herself with a slight roll of her eyes. "What do you want?" she groaned, still drowsy.

"You know what I want…And I know you want it too," he growled low in his throat, moving over her and pinning her arms down. His amber eyes gazed upon her body hungrily and his tongue ran over his lips.

"Actually…I don't right now," she smirked, raising a brow at her boss' son.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her and knew she was right, he couldn't smell the scent of her arousal like he had been able to before. Instead, her natural scent was covered in the fruity essence of shower gel. He grimaced, preferring her own scent to that.

"Well, we can always change that," he suggested, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. His tongue lapped against the curve of her lower lip before he nipped at her, pressing his hips against hers.

"Ah…No," she mused, forcing herself to focus on other things so she could resist getting turned on.

Inuyasha growled again, letting one of her wrists go and trailing his hand down to her stomach, slipping under the cami she had on, his claws lightly grazing over her smooth flesh. He broke the kiss and sat up a bit more, looking over her body, his eyes mesmerized.

Kagome peeked open an eye, watching his hand venture up before cupping her bare breasts, massaging her mound. She let out a soft moan, the feeling of his finger tips kneading her and sweeping over her perking nipple sparking her nerves alive.

She bit down on her lower lip, knowing that if she didn't think of something to distract herself she'd be underneath him while he thrust away with feral lust inside of her, sending her on a whirlwind of-

'_Stop…Right there Kagome. Stop!'_ she warned herself, feeling his cock rock against her more, growing harder from his own increasing arousal.

"Come on, Kagome," he grinned, sensing a slight change around her. His eyes wandered along her body as his hand switched to her neglected breast. "I know we can see eye to eye on this, you just need to admit that you're getting turned on."

"Well, for one, those aren't my eyes," she smirked slightly, seeing his eyes were glued to her chest, watching it rise and fall under his hand with every breath.

His amber orbs glanced up to her chestnut ones and he grinned widely, "Well I-" he paused. His hand let up off of her chest and he sat up, pulling away from her.

Kagome furrowed her brows and looked at him, "What is it?" she wondered.

"The phone downstairs is ringing, no doubt it's my father…" he sighed, hopping up.

Kagome noticed that he was obviously annoyed and decided to have fun with it. "Well, better go and see what he wants," she yawned, laying back down, stretching. Her stretch caused her to needlessly arch her back, making her perked nipples even more apparent through her undershirt.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, "Shut up, wench," he bit out, not a fan of her teasing him like that.

Before Kagome could retort he was gone from her room, her brows furrowed together before she shrugged and decided to lay back down and fall back asleep.

_**-xxxxx-**_

That afternoon, Kagome strolled her way downstairs, looking around. She hadn't seen or heard Inuyasha since he had made his appearance in her room earlier that morning. Though the few maids in the house were fairly reclusive, never bothering to really socialize, she was able to find one, and questioned the arrogant heir's absence.

"He said he'd be back in time for lunch…so he should be back shortly since it's almost noon," one of the older maids replied.

Kagome nodded, figuring he must have gone off to do some of his father's bidding. After waving to the maid she sauntered into the kitchen and glanced about, finding the large area empty.

She pursed her lips and headed to the fridge that was for the maids. Inutaisho had been generous enough to provide them with their own refrigerator that they could fill up with whatever they pleased, and he promised to keep it stocked for them, much to Kagome's delight.

She searched through but couldn't find anything too appetizing, so she opted for water, figuring it'd hold off her demanding stomach for a short while. As she stood up straight and closed the door she nearly screamed, seeing Inuyasha standing by the fridge. "You. Are so. Fucking. Creepy. You know that?" she snapped, her hand over her chest, feeling her heart thrash about inside her.

"Just because you can't sense me doesn't mean I'm creepy. Even if it does, I still get you hotter than any man ever could," he smirked, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her close, his other hand moving around her body and running over the curve of her backside.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," she quickly responded. She couldn't deny it to herself though, never in her life did another man take control and give her everything her body wanted and more like he did. Not that she was going to let that be known of course.

"Maybe it is," he mused, his smug smirk growing wider as if he knew the thoughts that were going on in her head. His head tipped down and his lips brushed down the slope of her neck, his canines nicking her skin as he pushed her against the small island.

She gasped and pushed against his chest, "You may not care about getting caught but I do…" she moaned softly as his tongue traced along her neck, making her pulse race.

"The risk of getting caught is what makes it fun," he mumbled, his hand slipping under her silk top. "Now…Do you want this beautiful top ruined or are you going to be a good maid and take it off?" he lowly growled, lifting her up on the low island, his hips in perfect alignment with hers.

"You're not ripping this one apart!" she protested, snapping out of her nearly seduced state.

"Then take it off, sweetie," he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing she wasn't going to win. Either they were going to be having sex in the kitchen and her shirt would be in two, or they would be having sex in the kitchen and her shirt would be saved.

Her fingers moved to undo the buttons of her top and she slid it off her shoulders, letting it drop on the counter top.

Inuyasha's eyes were glued to her bra-clad mounds and he brought up a clawed hand, making one quick movement, ripping through the small space between the cups.

"You spare the shirt but hurt the bra?" Kagome shouted, only to receive his lips crashed upon hers with a low chuckle coming from him, wiping away most of her irritation. Her arms moved around his shoulders and her hips rocked against his while their tongues entangled in a battle for dominance she was sure she'd lose.

As quickly as he had kissed her he pulled away, "Stay here," he said lowly, heading over to the fridge.

Her brows furrowed for a second, but she quickly took the opportunity to pull her pajama bottoms off of her before they had a chance to be defiled. Her eyes widened when he turned around, carrying a can of whipped cream in his hand and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wait…your father is for sure going to smell the scent of me and you together when he gets back," she protested, making one last half-hearted effort to not have him fuck her brains out when they could get caught.

"So? He's never said anything to me about the other maids," he grinned, uncapping the whipped cream. "Now shut up unless you're going to be moaning or saying my name," he demanded.

Kagome gasped, about to retort, when she felt the cool texture of the dessert topping on her breasts.

She felt his hands push her down against the freezing surface of the counter-top, causing her back to instantly arch up.

He grinned, taking advantage of this and his warm mouth quickly covered one of her nipples. His skilled tongue began lapping at the perked bud, sucking gingerly before letting his teeth graze over her breasts.

Inuyasha switched sides, his hand taking over the mound he had just left, massaging it, teasing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome groaned, having never experimented with food before. She felt another dollop of whipped cream touch the flesh of her stomach. She felt the contrasting heat of his tongue venture down, lapping, nipping, even biting from time to time sending waves of pleasure surging through her body.

"Ah…" she moaned out, his hands finding his hair, rolling her hips, wanting his mouth to travel lower on her.

"Mm, you're going to have to be patient," he laughed lowly as he removed the last bit of whipped cream from her stomach. He was then hit with a stronger scent of her arousal, his cock instantly grew harder and he let out a low possessive growl. His eyes flickered with lust and he moved lower.

His lips were against the inside of her thigh, kissing along, his want to delve deep inside of her increasing with every second. His pupils dilated and he nipped at her flesh. "What do you want, Kagome? Tell me," he growled, the wanting and feral look in his eye as he glanced up at her.

She stared into his deep amber eyes and bit her lower lip, resisting telling him what she wanted. Not that she could really narrow it down; she wanted him showing him more what his tongue could do, she wanted his cock buried deep inside of her, she wanted-

Kagome let out a long gasp as she felt the topping touch the outside of her core followed by his slick tongue lapping it away.

She felt the wet appendage roll against her clit and back down to her entrance, slipping deep inside of her before pulling back out.

He grunted softly, his erection becoming uncomfortable, but he continued. Her essence was once again driving him insane, it was as if he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue made its expert strokes against her, making her body quiver with pleasure.

He encircled his tongue around her clit before sweeping the appendage over the sensitive jewel. Her hips rocked against him and he gripped her tightly, keeping her body still.

Kagome bit her lower lip feeling her orgasm building in her abdomen.

Inuyasha glanced up at her and smirked, working his tongue against her faster, bringing a hand from her hip and carefully slipping two fingers inside of her body.

Almost instantly she thrust down, taking his fingers as far into her as she could, her climax rocking through her body. Her head tipped back and she let out a low moan, trying to keep her voice down even more she bit her lip and continued to move her hips.

"Come on, Kagome. Be loud," he smirked, though irritated she had censored herself, working his fingers faster into her, knowing he could bring her into a second orgasm.

She couldn't get her words out, only managing to groan. Her chest was heaving, her breath escaping her. Her inner walls clamped down around his thrusting digits, bringing them closer to her g-spot.

Inuyasha grinned, then moved the tip of his tongue tantalizingly slow up her inner lips to her clit, lightly sucking against it. "Come on, bitch," he groaned, feeling her body tense around his fingers as he slipped a third digit in.

Kagome's essence slicked and covered his fingers, the sight of her taking him in and out of her body, shooting up his arm and down to his cock practically making him explode right then and there. He growled again, "Kagome," he bit out.

The way he said her name brought her to the edge again and took her over right away. The dominance in his voice, the lust that was practically seeping from his pores, and the look in his eyes. She arched her back again and let out a louder moan than before, her body tensing then relaxing as her hips rocking against him slowed to a stop.

Before Kagome could catch her breath, he was pressing the blunt head of his cock against her. She hadn't even heard his pants unzip.

Inuyasha pressed himself inside of her, reveling in the feel of her as he entered unsheathed. His eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head from the sensation of her warmth capturing him. Immediately his hips slammed against hers, one hand gripping the island, the other on her waist.

Kagome locked her legs around him, propping herself up on her elbows to kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, twisting it with his own. One of her hands came up and grabbed onto the tie he hadn't bothered to remove from his button-down shirt, keeping herself up close to him.

He grinned, ramming himself inside of her harder, causing her breasts to bounce. His hand on her waist pulled her closer, making sure that his entire length was inside of her. "You're so fucking tight," he groaned pleasurably.

Kagome gasped, "Ahh!" feeling as if a third orgasm was going to take over her body already. She had never climaxed so many times, back to back as she did with him. She thrust herself down against him, her free hand tangling in his hair. She tugged against the tresses as she kept herself up by gripping onto his tie.

Their skin became lightly covered in sweat and lust so thick between them in the room it could have been cut with a knife. Kagome was sure the maids, if any were nearby, could hear his body ramming against hers with the force he was using.

"How bad do you want it?" he asked, looking into her eyes with a smug look covering his face.

Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit but managed a smirk between her harsh panting, leaning forward, biting his lower lip and tugging his hair.

Her sudden roughness made his cock throb, his instinct, though turned on, didn't want her to have the dominance.

He pulled her off of the island and brought her carefully down to the floor, staying inside of her the entire way.

Her legs stayed around him tightly though her hand that was in his hair, moved to his shoulders. Her nails dug into the shirt, and her head tilted back against the smooth floor.

Inuyasha watched as her face washed over with pleasure, it was driving his demon half insane. More feral. "Say it, bitch," he growled out, his thrusts becoming harder against her. Her earlier display of dominance having made his show even greater.

"Watch…it…" she moaned, though not really caring what he called her, figuring it was "demon talk." Her hips bucked down and she tightened around him, "Why don't you say my name?" she grinned, teasing between her moans, not allowing him to get full control this time.

His pupils dilated to their max and he slowed his thrusts, pulling out of her and turning over onto her stomach, the cold floor making her jump. Inuyasha gripped her hips, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. "I'm in control here," he growled, his cock throbbing, wanting release.

He delved back into her body, a hand gripped tight to her hip, the other wrapped around, teasing her clit in time with his thrusts. He heard her gasp as he kissed along her back, making small nips before biting her in various spots.

"Fuck!" she cried out, slamming herself back against him. She could feel him tensing behind her and glanced back over her shoulder to see his eyes glued to between them, no doubt watching his slick cock slide in and out of her nearly spent body. "Like…what…you see?" she panted out, holding off her third orgasm as best as she could, despite slowly losing her grip.

His eyes snapped up to hers, showing just how turned on he was. His eyes were such a deep gold they could have been the precious mineral itself. His eyes moved to her bare neck and he leaned forward, kissing along her skin, his tongue lapping at her. "Cum, Kagome," he groaned, his hand slyly moving around to her front, his fingers immediately teasing her aching clit.

His warm breath, moving over her ear sending a chill down her spine. Her arms nearly gave way as her third climax moved through her without warning and she clenched down around his length, feeling it stroke deep inside of her, throbbing. Her breath hitched as she felt the first spurt of his warm seed then the second and third. Her mind swirled then, leaving her unaware of how many more followed, if any.

"Inuyasha!" she called out in unison with his low groans.

After their hips slowed themselves to a stop, she brushed a few stray strands that were sticking to her forehead away from her face and behind her ear.

Inuyasha pulled out of her body, his breathing having already returned to normal. His eyes focused on her and he smugly smirked, "Now _that_ I know you enjoyed."

Kagome returned the expression and turned around, getting up with him and pressing a teasing kiss to his lips.

He was confused as to what her gesture meant, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What…was that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Once again you were pretty good," she bluntly stated, suppressing a laugh and getting herself redressed.

"Excuse me? 'Pretty good'? You know I was amazing. I don't think you've ever felt anything like that before in you life!" he snapped, his irritation growing. How dare this woman insult his sexual skills once again? Especially after he had shown her body such attention.

"Guess I haven't seen quite enough," she shrugged. She had gotten dressed quicker than he realized and swiftly slipped out of the kitchen.

"Not quite enough? Keh, stupid wench…I'll show her," he growled, getting himself redressed before wiping down the counter and putting away the whipped cream.

If it was a challenge she was throwing at him then it was a challenge he was going to accept.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review letting me know what you think! ^_^ I hope it didn't disappoint.<strong>


	5. This Means War

**Alright guys, so I'm sorry this is up so late, but I've just been really busy with school. Also I'm sorry I didn't respond to any reviews, I just didn't get a chance to. D: I'm a horrible person! BUT thank you all who reviewed ^_^ You know how much I appreciate it.**

**IMPORTANT: **I'm sorry if my chapters appear lackluster or unorganized, I have to get better at editing, since the person who was editing my stuff doesn't do that anymore xD;; But anyway, here is Chapter five!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 5~<strong>_

To Kagome's surprise, it had been yet another three days since Inuyasha last touched her. Though, despite the break, she wasn't quite relieved. She hadn't realized how swiftly sexual frustration would set itself in.

She huffed, sweeping the floor along the long hallway downstairs. Trying to push away the erotic visuals coming to her mind. It wasn't working.

When she stopped to think about it, she hadn't spoken to him in three days, let alone _seen_ him either. Kagome tried her best to distract her mind from the thought of his thick, throbbing length thrusting into her or his perfect, warm tongue dancing around her clit.

'_Dammit…'_ she thought to herself. Was this his plan? If so…it was working. _'I'm so going to make him regret it,'_ she swore to herself, biting her lower lip as her horniness grew.

Then again, she didn't know how she could make him regret it since his father was scheduled to come back the following morning and there was still no sign of the elusive heir.

She continued sweeping up the floor, traveling down the hallway.

Kagome looked around and furrowed her brows in frustration, it was never really her job to clean this area, but the normal maid who had this area, Yura, was out sick.

Kagome hadn't realized how large this mansion was. She began to feel sorry for the gardeners, knowing how gargantuan the "backyard" of the property was.

She heard a small grunt echo from down the hall and raised an eyebrow, looking around, seeing no one behind her, and followed the noise.

'_Wait…what if it's Inuyasha and he's…busy with another maid?'_ she thought, wanting to turn back around. Was that why he had left her alone? He had already pulled a hat trick with her by sleeping with her three times. It was more times than he had with the other maids so what reason did he have for continuing?

She sighed but kept walking, peeking her head around a corner. Her jaw dropped.

Inuyasha was in what appeared to be his own personal gym, pulling himself up and down on large metal bars that were above his head. His shirtless back was to her, giving her a clear view of the way his muscles moved, a slight shine on his tan skin from the sweat.

'_For him to be sweating…he must have been down here for awhile,'_ she thought to herself. She drew her lower lip into her mouth, watching his strong arms flex with each movement.

It made her recall, how his arms would wrap around her body and pull her closer to him as he thrust himself deep inside of her. She bit down on her lip harder, trying to keep herself from getting turned on, knowing for sure he'd sense her if she did. She couldn't help it, despite her efforts, her mind continued to move back to the time in the kitchen, his tongue lapping around her nipples and his cock thrusting up against her.

She heard a low chuckle come from him, his shoulders moving slightly from his laughter.

"I can smell you, you know," he muttered, turning himself around on the bars to look at her. The ends of his silver hair clung to his shoulders even as he continued to do his pull-ups. "Now, I can smell that your pussy is getting wet too," he grinned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and showed herself, knowing there was no use to try and keep hiding. She searched her mind, desperately, trying to find a response. Her chestnut eyes were glued to his body, breaking her concentration, his abs flexed, the muscles seeming more defined than she remembered. His broad chest rose slowly with his breaths, making her yearn to touch his taut skin.

"Is _someone _having naughty thoughts?" he smirked in a teasing tone, his amber eyes glued to her eyes, knowing where her gaze was going.

Her eyes wandered down to the front of his sweatpants, knowing what lied beneath, her eyes snapped up as his comment reached her ears, "I'm not. So that _someone _must be you," she retorted. It clicked in her head what he was trying to do. Tantalize her like she had done to him. It wasn't going to work. No way was she going to let it work.

"Oh, believe me, I'm having more than just naughty thoughts, sweetie," he lowly growled, dropping down from the bars. He slowly walked towards her, grinning all the while. His amber eyes had the same evil glint in them they had gotten before. "You've missed me, haven't you?" he smugly asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've been able to get my work done," Kagome bit back, taking a step away from him.

His hands grabbed her by her wrists and he pushed her against the wall, "Really? Cause your body is telling me something else," he growled again, spreading her legs apart with his knee.

"Well you can't read body language," Kagome smirked back, attempting to pull her wrists from his strong, calloused palms, only to feel his thigh pressed against her core. The pressure made her bite down on her lip, forcing herself to keep from moaning.

"Oh, come now. It's hard to hear anything back here, just let it all out," he let out in a husky breath, rocking his thigh against her, grinding her aching pussy against him. "That's it…" he smirked, feeling her body tense slightly before relaxing as she slowly began to give in.

"S-stop…" she moaned, her head leaning back against the wall, "I have work to do," she tried to get out, though making no attempt to get away.

"That hasn't stopped you before," he deeply chuckled, pulling her away from the wall to an empty bench press. He sat her down on the bench and pushed his sweatpants and boxers off of his hips. "I think it's my turn, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome huffed, trying to focus her mind, suddenly feeling the blunt head of his cock pressed against her lips and gasped.

Inuyasha took advantage of her parted lips and slipped the tip of his length into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth was almost enough to make him release then and there. He groaned, his hands finding her hair and lightly combing through the soft tresses. "Suck my cock, Kagome," he huskily panted, his golden eyes locking onto the site below him.

She didn't have to be told twice, her slick tongue swirled around the sensitive head, sweeping over the small hole at the tip. She let out a moan that sent waves of vibrations shooting down his length, while one of her hands came up and gripped his shaft, stroking him.

He groaned heavily, his hips starting to rock against her. He had never gotten a blowjob like what she was doing before, had she was just on the tip! Inuyasha pushed her head down further on his cock, wanting her to take more into her hot mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes, moving her hand and placing it on his hips, bracing herself, as she bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of his thick length into her mouth and throat. She teased the underside of his cock as best she could with her tongue. Running it along the subtle ridges, moaning with every soft buck of his hips.

She pulled off of him, glancing up, and panting, "Is that the best you can do, Inuyasha?" she teased, receiving wide, glazed over golden eyes that then narrowed at her.

His hands released her hair as he moved her off of the bench and took her place, pushing his pants the rest of the way off, letting them fall to his ankles. His cock was at full attention, throbbing, wanting back inside of her mouth. "Come here," he growled, almost demanding, his dominance beginning to take over.

Kagome grinned wider and pulled off her uniform, tossing it to the side, leaving herself in her underwear. She watched as his eyes moved over her body.

"Come here, wench," he demanded again, grinning slightly. He reaching out and grabbing her arm to bring her closer to his body.

Kagome scooted forward on her knees and reached for his cock again, taking him into her mouth. She looked up at his face, watching his features contort, showing the pleasure she was giving him. Her tongue lapped against the sides of his length, moaning again as he urged for her to take more of him into her throat.

His amber eyes were fixated on hers and his hips bucked up more. "Your mouth…" he panted, his thrusts becoming faster as her bobs got deeper.

Kagome pulled off, catching her breath and looked him, a mischievous look buried deep in her eyes. "My mouth feels good?" she teased, stroking his cock, already knowing the answer.

He growled, "Just…do it again," he snapped out, not wanting to be teased by her. There was no way he was going to lose the hold he had just had on her before.

Kagome pursed her lips and moved as close as she could, running her breasts over his length making a soft moan slip from his lips. "Stop that…" he warned her.

"Stop? Are you sure?" she grinned wider, repeating her actions, only more exaggerated. Her nipple brushed against the underside of his shaft, she then tipped her head down and took the head into her mouth again, sucking slowly against it. Kagome laughed softly, making the tip of her tongue tease the sensitive spot where his head and shaft met.

The laughs sent more sensations of incomparable pleasure coursing through him. "No…" he responded, he didn't want her to stop her actions…but the teasing. Another growl left his throat as he swore inwardly, realizing he loved it.

"Mmm, that's what I thought," she softly moaned around the head, taking more into her mouth, her breasts pressing against him.

His hand tightened in her hair as he pushed her down further, he was going to have control. He was the dominate one, not her. No matter how amazing her tongue felt as she moved along his cock, the way her eyes were looking up at him, the way her voice sounded as her perfect, round, soft breasts grazed over his skin. Not even the way she was slipping his cock into her cleavage, after taking her lips off of it, and moving her chest to urge him to thrust up.

He groaned, looking down at her, watching her lips kiss over his hard abs, her tongue flicking out, tasting his skin and tracing his muscles.

Kagome moaned again, her core was aching to have him inside of her. She slid back down his body and lapped away the sweet precum that was beginning to roll down his shaft.

"That's it…" Inuyasha huffed, his erection having grown so hard it was actually beginning to hurt him. He lightly nudged Kagome back and made a move to stand, put was only kept where he was by her hand.

Kagome slowly turned around, letting her back face him, she tantalizingly slid her panties off of her body at a leisurely pace, exposing her backside before she unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor.

Inuyasha's hand reached out and stroked along the curve of her bottom, a smirk creeping onto his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her lower back before sitting straight up again. His ears caught the sound of a moan come from her lips as his hand continued to trace over her ass.

Kagome gasped as his hand came down onto her backside in a soft smack, stinging her slightly and at the same time turning her on all the more. The evil grin came onto her face again and she swiftly positioned herself over his lap, her back still to him, and lowered herself onto his cock.

Inuyasha groaned as his entire length was engulfed by her tight awaiting core, "Damn, Kagome…you're so wet," he huskily panted, his hips immediately bucking up, making sure to bury himself inside of her to the hilt.

Kagome cried out in a pleasure-filled whimper, her hips rocking against him. She felt his strong hands grip her hips and help to bring her up and down on his cock. She moaned louder, tipping her head back to reach his neck, nipping at the smooth flesh.

Inuyasha's muscles tightened when she bit him, it drove his instincts to ram inside of her harder. _'Fuck…why does it feel this good?'_ he asked himself, grunting lowly as his shaft almost completely left her body and she took him back in.

His eyes locked onto the steamy sight; her breasts bouncing with every thrust he made, her eyes half shut from the pleasure, her perfect pink lips parted letting out her moans and gasps. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand up her front from her hips, grasping her breasts lightly.

His thumb teasingly flicked over it before encircling the hardening bud. Inuyasha tipped his head and captured her mouth with his, delving his tongue deep inside of her mouth, exploring every spot that he could.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, feeling herself grow wetter from the power he showed in the kiss. She gasped as his other hand moved down further, rubbing over her clit.

"You like that, don't you?" he smirked into the kiss, nipping at her lower lip, letting out a low possessive growl.

"Just…fuck…me," she managed to pant out, her hips rocking against him faster.

"Oh, there it is…" he chuckled once she said she wanted more, breaking the kiss and moving his lips over to her ear, flicking around the outer shell.

"Such…an ass…ah!" she cried out, his fingers moving faster against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped loudly, the sensation of his digits on one hand teasing her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples and grazing over her mounds and his fingers of the other sweeping over her clit were becoming too much.

She couldn't believe how quickly he was making her orgasm, it had to of hardly been ten minutes! She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes tightly trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh no you don't," he groaned, feeling her inner walls grip his cock tighter. "Let go of your lip, let me hear you say my name…Say my name, Kagome," he demanded, tipping her head towards him and pressing a dominating kiss to her lips.

Kagome gasped, feeling her body heat up, her lower abdomen was in a coil, a spring trap waiting to go off. She whimpered out softly, rocking her hips harder onto him before finally arching her back sharply.

Inuyasha released her from the kiss and waited, "Say it…" he growled.

Once the words had left his lips, Kagome's body had erupted into the orgasm. Her toes curled and she moaned out his name brokenly, whimpering in-between the syllables as his cock continued to brush against her g-spot. "Fuck…" she shakily panted, her body tingling from the aftermath, her head spinning.

Inuyasha lowly laughed, standing her up, his cock sliding out.

Kagome's mind was still in a haze, she hadn't even realized that he had her bent over the weight bench until he thrust into her from behind. "How…is it…that we…always end up like this?" she breathlessly panted out, feeling his hand grip her hips even tighter than before.

"Because I can do this…" he groaned, thrusting even deeper inside her than before. His hips hastened their pace and his eyes were glued to where their bodies met. He couldn't get enough of watching his cock slide itself in and out of her tight core. "You're still so damn tight," he growled, loving everything he felt.

"Mm," was all she was able to get out, her body rocking back against him. She looked over her shoulder at the half-demon, seeing his deep golden eyes fixated on her body. "Just saying…this…isn't very _exciting_ after awhile," she panted, doing her best to stress the middle word.

His eyes snapped up to her face, unable to see the hidden grin. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled lowly, placing a hand in her mussed hair, tugging in it just enough to tip her head back. Inuyasha leaned forward, and bit down onto her shoulder, then her neck before kissing along up to her ear, "You're lying…your wetter than ever," he smirked.

She shook her head and pushed her hips back against him, "I don't think so."

Inuyasha's temper grew along with his arousal, her defiance was turning him on more than ever. With other women they'd do just about anything he wanted, but not her.

'_Stay in control,'_ he warned himself. With that thought, he brought his free hand down against her backside.

Kagome jumped, feeling the same sting from before and it produced the same result, her core throbbed. "Mmm," she whimpered out in pleasure, hoping to hide it.

It didn't work.

"Oh, so you like it a little rougher, don't you, wench?" he asked, repeating his actions.

Kagome gasped and thrust her hips back against him, "Fuck me…" she pleaded, hating herself for giving him what he wanted. She had to think of a way to get him back.

"Hah," he growled from deep in his chest, thrusting into her as quickly as he could. Inuyasha's hips rammed against her harder, his hand coming down against her once more.

The sting sent a jolt of pleasure to her core just as the head of his cock brushed against the sensitive spot inside of her. Her hands tightened on the weight bench as she felt her second climax building.

Inuyasha leaned back up and rocked himself as deeply inside of her as he could, his cock starting to throb. "Yes…" he huffed, his muscles tightening, his thrusts becoming harder.

Kagome's back arched up as his hips snapped forward, keeping his length buried inside of her. She gasped feeling his warm seed shoot inside of her, the sensation sent her spiraling into her climax. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, her nails digging into the seat. Their orgasms hit in unison and each continued to thrust, riding them out.

Inuyasha grunted lowly feeling the euphoria subside after a few minutes, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath. "Be in my room tomorrow night," he smirked, lightly patting her bottom before pulling out and getting his pants back on before walking out of the gym area.

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around, cursing his name, only to hear an echo of his laughter from down the hall.

Had _he_ just left _her_ with the command to meet him later? No…this wasn't happening. He may have won this match, but she was supposed to be winning this game, dammit!

She was going to do just that. Win.

"Meet him in his room, eh? I'll show him," she pledged, stamping her foot down. She couldn't let him get away with this. How dare that seductive god of a man leave her naked and spent in the gym?

He was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so thank you all who have been patient with me. ^_^;;; The next chapter will be up tomorrow so people don't accidently read that one first. I hope you all review! Thank you again!<strong>


	6. Revenge Is Sweet

**And here is chapter six of Maid For Seduction like I promised! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy and I hope that it doesn't look atrocious. **

**REMEMBER: **I don't have an editor xD;; Which I'll admit is like **" 8| " **But it's about time I started looking my own stuff over more closely instead of just fixing a few things and passing it on. But anywho onto the story! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>_

Kagome huffed softly, sweeping up the floor in the kitchen. Her mind still swirled with the fresh memories from the time she and Inuyasha were pressed against each other humping like rabbits on the very floor she was cleaning. Not to mention what had just happened the previous day in the privacy of the gym.

She drew her lower lip into her mouth, getting lost in her thoughts. She hardly noticed when one of the other maids walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Kagome. I didn't know you were cleaning in here," she said quietly, carefully stepping around the area the other woman was currently sweeping up.

"It's okay," Kagome responded, looking up and seeing the maid's casual attire, realizing it must have been her day off. She brushed a stray hair from her face and looked at the woman, pursing her lips in thought, "Can I ask you something?"

The maid turned around from the fridge, holding a bottle of water, "Sure, go ahead," she smiled.

Kagome set the broom aside and leaned against the island, "What do you know about Inuyasha?"

The maid rolled her eyes and sat in one of the bar stools placed at the island, "You mean the notorious playboy? Not much except that he tries and…usually succeeds to get the maids into bed. He sleeps with them once then that's it…I don't know how he does it either."

"Just once, right?" Kagome asked, her brows furrowing. She had heard that he would only sleep with the maids and move onto the next, but the two of them had done it four times already. The only explanation was that he knew for sure he pleased the other women but still had doubts about whether or not he could really please her, or that there was something she was giving him that the others weren't.

"Yeah. What? Don't tell me you're interested in having a one-night stand with him," the maid asked, taking a sip from her water.

"No," Kagome defended. _'A _one-night_ stand has already passed…he's planning on having night number five tonight…'_ she mentally added.

"I don't believe that. Why else would you ask about it? Or has he already slept with you?" the maid bluntly questioned, raising an eyebrow at the slightly younger maid across from her.

"I was just curious," Kagome retorted in her defense. She paused for a short second realizing that the other maids must not have been able to hear Inuyasha and her all this time. _'Kami…they must be deaf,'_ she mentally mused. "No, we haven't done anything," she added before the woman could become suspicious.

Kagome didn't want her sex life put out there…especially if she was the only one of the maids to have gotten seconds, thirds, and even _fourths_ of the seductive, arrogant heir.

"If you say so. If I were you, don't go looking for more beyond him sleeping with you if you do ever fuck him. 'Cause he's not going to give it. Maids have tried, thinking he wanted to be with them when in fact he just wanted what was between their legs," the maid sighed, looking off to the side.

"Were you…one of them?" Kagome asked curiously.

"For awhile, but I got over him. I found a new guy. One that doesn't play games and that's all Inuyasha ever does. It's a big game to him. He's not a man. He's just a boy. That's probably why his father hasn't given him his inheritance," she laughed softly.

"Maybe…" Kagome trailed off.

Before she could say anything else the maid began talking again, "My point is, to avoid heartbreak, just avoid him all together. But anyway, I'm going to go now, it's my day off and I want to see my boyfriend," she smiled, before getting up and heading off.

Kagome nodded and smiled, waving goodbye before getting back to work. Her mind replaying the maid's words. She wasn't going to fall for Inuyasha, sex was sex. She knew that and he knew that. _'I'm not going to go all goo-goo-gaga over an ass like him,'_ she laughed to herself.

Speaking of the heir and sex…He wanted her in his room later that night. _'Time for round five,'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome smirked a bit and began thinking of ways she could get him back for leaving her in the gym the way that he had.

_**-xxxxx-**_

Later that evening Kagome traversed down the long hallway to Inuyasha's room. She tried her best to stealthily tiptoe as to not alert any maids. The last she needed was to be caught in the act.

She lightly knocked at his door after discovering his room was locked. After a few long seconds of standing in the silent corridor, she heard his voice as it passed through the thick oak.

"Who is it?" he asked with a charming and arrogant tone, obviously already knowing who it was.

Kagome could practically see the grin on his face, "You know who it is. I know you can smell my scent…just open," she snapped.

"Oh, touchy touchy. Don't be that way my dear…What are the magic words?" he teased.

"I'm going to go back to my room?" she quickly responded in question, with a raised eyebrow though he couldn't see her.

"Keh, I doubt that," he laughed, opening the door just in case the woman was serious, but not letting her know that.

"That's what I thought," Kagome said with narrowed eyes pointed his way. She looked around his surprisingly clean room and towards his bed. "Why did you want me here?" As if she had to ask…

"You must not know me all that well, sweetie," he grinned, immediately closing and locking the door before pulling her to him by her hips.

Kagome softly let out a moan as his lips trailed along the smooth slope of her neck, sending shudders down her back. "How many of the maids have you slept with more than once?" she asked in the middle of a gasp, feeling his clawed fingers slip under her shirt and trail over her stomach.

"One," he mumbled, apparently not fully interested in conversation. He nipped at her flesh and continued roaming his hand upwards, discovering she had on no bra. His grin against her skin grew, "Next time, just show up naked," he lowly growled, his hand cupping her bare breast and teasing her perking nipple with his fingers.

Kagome gasped and allowed him to remove her shirt. Was she the one maid he was talking about? Only asking would clear up the question. The problem was she could hardly focus with his skilled hands moving along the contours of her sides, setting her skin ablaze.

"Ah…Am I that one?" she inquired, tipping her head a bit, giving him better access, her hands reaching down to the hem of his pajama bottoms, tugging at the draw strings.

"Yes…why are you concerned with this all of a sudden?" he growled again, moving her hands away and pulling her over towards his bed.

"I was curious-"

He cut her off with a deep kiss, his hands pushing her shorts off her hips with ease. "Hm," he mumbled, his tongue tangling with her own. He grinned as he reached down, his fingers tracing along her hips, "No underwear either."

"I was tired of you killing them all," she explained, slightly irritated only to be brought down onto his bed, her hands pinned above her head.

"Keh, not my fault you kept wearing them around me…hiding your gorgeous body," he growled, his eyes lighting up with lust. He trailed off and slowly moved down her body, his hands tracing over her thighs. He purposely grazed the tips of his claws over the sensitive skin of Kagome's inner thighs.

Her attempt to respond was cut off, a moan in its place, as his warm tongue pressed against her already slick core. Her hands gripped his thick tresses, her hips immediately starting to rock against him, moving against his dancing appendage. "Ah…" she panted out.

A low chuckle rose from his chest as he became lost in the scent of her essence. It still drove him insane. He still couldn't get enough of her. Her teasing, her taste, her body, everything. His tongue dipped down to her entrance, slipping in and out, then stroking back up to her clit.

His warm breath tickled her flesh, but all she could concentrate on was his fingers as they moved towards her entrance and his tongue once it began encircling the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You love it when I do this to you, don't you?" he smirked, the tip of the appendage swiping over the pink bead, making her back arch up from the swift motion.

"Yes!" she cried out, quickly biting down on her lower lip. She mentally swore; for both being too loud as well as admitting that he was bringing her amazing pleasure. Though she could hardly form any other thoughts, her mind was in a haze, her eyes glossed over with her increasing lust.

"I knew it," he smugly replied. His tongue stroked along her core, masterfully teasing her in all the right spots. He began working two of his fingers, carefully, in and out of her tight passage, sending her closer to the edge.

The wetter she became the harder he got. His erection was straining in his pants, but he couldn't tear himself away from between her smooth, creamy thighs.

Kagome tugged in his hair, hearing a pleasurable growl in response and him pulling her hips closer. Her chest began to heave up and down the faster his slick appendage worked itself against her. She glanced down and lightly stroked along the outer-shell of his pointed ears, biting her lower lip as her hips rocked faster against his skilled lips.

A cool shudder was sent down Inuyasha's back from her touch, he groaned softly, but moved his head. He wasn't going to let her get control over him by letting her touch his ears, or letting her know that was a "weak" spot on him. Instead he threw his head up and pumped his fingers faster and deeper inside of her tight body. "Do you want me to fuck you Kagome?" he grinned, staring deep into her eyes.

Kagome looked at his flushed face, knowing hers was just the same. Her eyes roamed down over his taut chest, down to his abs, watching how his muscles led from one to the other; perfectly defined. Her pushed herself deeper onto his fingers, clamping down around his expert digits, moaning all the while. "Fuck…I'm…" she groaned between her huffs of breath, her eyes fluttering shut.

"There we go," he inhumanly growled, leaning himself back down between her thighs. His free hand stroked along her leg, his lips kissing her inner thighs. Without much warning his tongue was trailing around her clit before flicking over it repeatedly. Her essence dripped onto his tongue, gracing him with her sweet taste, nearly making him release then and there.

Kagome gasped, her breath hitching in her chest as the ripple of pleasure rushed through her body. The tips of his fingers had come in contact with the sensitive area inside her in unison with his tongue massaging her clit. Her digits twisted in his hair, tugging in the thick, silver tresses and she let out a moan loud enough that she was sure the other maids would hear.

Her body shuddered and her toes curled once the orgasm had worked its way through her body. A hoarse groan escaped from her lips between her panting. Her hips bucked against Inuyasha's still moving tongue.

He lapped up her essence, his head swirling from her scent. His appendage swept over the pink jewel once more before he sat up and quickly pushed off his pajama bottoms. Inuyasha leaned over her body, kissing along her neck and pressed himself against her entrance.

Kagome gasped, "Wait…I didn't take my pill today," she said, putting her hand on his chest and pushing away from him.

His eyes narrowed, "What?" he sighed, pulling back and reaching into his nightstand for a condom.

Kagome smirked but quickly hid it as he turned back around, she swiftly caught him off guard and flipped him around so he was on his back.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and handed over the condom to her. "If I'm wearing this, you'll have to do something for me," he grinned.

She laughed once and grabbed the small wrapper, running her lips down over his chest, "Already planning on it," she whispered before sitting up again, quickly taking the condom from the wrapper and rolling it down Inuyasha's length.

He groaned from the feel of her soft hand move over his shaft, making sure the condom was on him properly.

Before he could sit up and regain control Kagome straddled his lap, rocking her slick core against the hard underside of his cock.

"What…ohh," he groaned, looking up at her. His instincts began sparking up, wanting him to take control, flip her over, and ram her brains out.

Kagome could see the change in his eyes, the same that she saw every time he wanted control. _'Perfect,'_ she thought to herself with a smirk. In the blink of an eye she lifted her hips, gripped his shaft and guided it into herself. "Ahh…your cock," she moaned out seductively, pressing her hands against his hard chest.

Inuyasha's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as she slowly sank down onto his cock. His hands gripped her hips, immediately, and he thrust up, burying his shaft deep inside of her body. It had been so long since he had allowed a woman on top of him he had forgotten how great it felt.

His gaze landed on her bouncing breasts, roaming all the way down to her slick pussy taking his thick cock in and out of her body. He smirked, grinding upwards into her harder, his hands moving around to grasp her ass.

Kagome gasped, her nails raking over his chest down to his hardened abs. Her eyes locked with his, staring into his citron eyes burning into hers as he sped up, helping to bring her down harder. Kagome closed her eyes and let moans slip from her lips with every other meeting of their hips.

Her hands braced themselves on either side of Inuyasha's head, clenching the sheets as she lowered herself down to him, capturing his lips with her own.

Their tongues danced with each other, making teasing flicks and exploring.

Kagome groaned, rocking her hips against him faster, her clit rubbing against his lower stomach, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Inuyasha moved one of his hands away from her ass before bringing it down again in a smack, sending the same sting from before through her body.

"M-more," she demanded in a huff, drawing his lower lip into her mouth, riding him faster, her hands moving to twist in his hair.

Inuyasha grinned and repeated his actions, "You like it rough don't you, wench?"

Before she could respond he flipped them over, staying buried inside of her tight passage. He needed control again. He needed to drive himself all the way into her body.

Inuyasha moved his hand up along Kagome's side, gripping her tightly and slamming his hips against hers. "You're so tight…feels so good," he grunted. He moved his free hand down over her smooth outer thigh, bringing his hand up and back down, smacking her leg just enough to sting again.

Kagome's back arched, "Ah!" Her mind swirled, focusing on the pleasure as well as what she should do next. A thought came to her, causing her to smirk and thrust down more onto him, "Right there, Inuyasha. Fuck me just like that," she panted out.

His eyes widened watching her writhing body press against him more, her melodic voice begging him. "Heh, I think I found your weakness, bitch," he groaned, his muscles flexing with each of his thrusts. Inuyasha kept himself braced on his knees and lifted Kagome's hips up just enough to slide a pillow beneath her, keeping her level with his cock as he slammed into her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter, pulling him closer into her, and her eyes opened, looking at him with the most lustful and wanting gaze she could conjure. "I'm going…to cum," she moaned, her fingers trailing over her breasts, tugging lightly at her nipples then massaging the mounds. "Give it to me, Inuyasha," she added in a heavy pant, throwing her head back, feeling her lower stomach coil with her nearing climax.

Inuyasha's jaw almost fell off, he almost wanted to laugh in arrogance. He was for sure doing it this time. Giving her the pleasure she couldn't deny any longer. "Fucking hell…" he groaned, thrusting deep inside of her, shifting his hips just enough to graze past the sweet spot inside of her body.

Kagome's body jerked in pleasant surprise her back arching sharply, her hands splaying across her breasts as her second orgasm roared its way through her. Her lips parted and she gasped out his name, riding out the pleasurable wave.

The heir's ego was swelling more and more, among other things. He pulled out of her body and pulled off the condom, tossing to the side and stroking his cock.

Kagome, still catching her breath and dizzy, sat up, getting the hint from the look in his eyes. She drew him to the edge of the bed, getting down on her knees in front of him, immediately taking his cock in her mouth. She had to get her mind off the orgasm, _'Think clearly,'_ she ordered herself.

Her tongue lapped at the sides, moving over the engorged member, and she moaned softly sending the subtle vibrations over his shaft. She relaxed her throat and bobbed her head down, taking him into her mouth almost to the base.

The brunette kept her head there, her eyes closed as Inuyasha's hips began rocking against her. She felt his hand move gently into her dark auburn hair, tugging in it as he fucked her mouth.

"That's it, Kagome, suck my cock harder," he groaned. "I'm almost there," he quickly added, his breaths growing uneven.

Kagome continued to bob her head up and tongue, lapping her tongue against the underside of his length, sucking at the sensitive head, one of her hands stroking the exposed portion of his cock.

Inuyasha fell back onto the bed, his hands releasing from her hair, his chest heaving up and down. "Your mouth is fucking incredible…" he groaned, reveling in the feel of her warm tongue stroking over the tip of his shaft.

He felt his orgasm rising, his hips still thrusting up. "I'm…fuck," he muttered, unable to get his words out. He couldn't comprehend how her mouth could feel better than anything he had ever experienced, other than being inside her that is.

Suddenly, his cock was released from her mouth and a few seconds after he heard his door shut.

His mind stopped and he looked up, seeing nothing but his hardened, un-relieved cock and an empty space. Then it clicked. She had left him…just as he left her in the gym.

At least he had the decency to finish her off, dammit!

A low growl came from his throat as he looked around the floor, seeing her clothing gone. "Sneaky, wench must have gathered them before she left. Damn, she's fast," he muttered begrudgingly to himself.

He figured by now she had barricaded her door to keep him away. He clicked his tongue in irritation but then started to laugh, a revenge plot rising in his mind.

If it was war she wanted, it was war she was going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! ^_^ I'm going to try and reply to all the reviews that I can, tomorrow. But for this chapter (and a few of Chapter Five, so I don't accidentally overload your inboxes xD)<strong>

**The next update will be in a week. ^_^ **


	7. Mischief Is Abuzz

**^_^ Well it seems that you all were anxious to see Inuyasha's revenge, so here it is in Chapter Seven! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

**Also REMEMBER: This is sort of a drabble series, so not all chapters will be 3K and more words, but I'll try.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 7~<strong>_

Inuyasha slowly sauntered down the long staircase, yawning softly and running a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp.

He ransacked his brain, searching for a solution on how to get even with Kagome. No…not get even. He was going to _win_ this thing. Before he could figure anything out, he caught the fresh scent of his father and sighed, looking towards the large wooden doors of said man's study.

He took cautious steps towards the doors and cracked them open, peering inside and seeing his father's tall figure standing in front of one of the bookcases, his eyes focused intently on the large selection.

Inuyasha walked in and shut the doors behind him. "I didn't know you were back yet, Father," he began.

"Of course not; you were too busy with one of the maids last night to notice when I got back," the elder replied in a low, stern voice, reaching for a book once he had made his choice.

"It was just a bit of fun…" Inuyasha defended, smirking to himself, remembering exactly how "busy" he had been with Kagome.

"A bit of _irresponsible _fun. I walked in this house, and the scent of you and Miss Higurashi was overwhelming. Be careful what you're getting yourself into, Inuyasha. I usually dismiss this behavior and just prolong when you'll get your inheritance, but this time, you're going to have to make your own decisions," Inutaisho commented, walking over to one of his regal chairs, sitting back.

"So, you've held back my money because I decide to do something other than hang out with snooty 'friends' like Kouga and listen to the mangy wolf go on and on about crap I don't care—"

"Watch your tongue, Inuyasha. Kouga is the son of one of my colleagues; you two grew up together. You can't hate him that much. Besides, you have more than him… There's Banko—"

"Please, Father, don't get me started on him and his bratty bunch of brothers," Inuyasha growled. He couldn't give a crap less about the men he had to call his friends. If anything, Kouga was unfortunately his closest one. Though thankfully they didn't hang around one another often.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his father directly, though the elder's eyes were downcast into the book. "Father, I'm just doing what most other demons do," the heir said with a smirk.

"Most other demons don't do that. I never did, and neither does your brother. Also, don't forget, son—you're _half_-demon. Meaning you have emotional ties that other demons don't have. What you're doing is one day going to affect you in more ways than one, and you're going to come to me to fix it all, but all I'll be able to do is give you advice. It'll be up to you to make the right choices," his father calmly replied. He was obviously disapproving of his son's actions, but couldn't do much to stop him.

Inuyasha subtly rolled his eyes and only nodded, figuring it was better to agree with his parent than argue any further. He turned and headed for the door of the study, eager to leave to get back to plotting against the vixen that worked for him.

"Before you go, son, Kouga—now that you reminded me—will be coming over tomorrow since his father needs their home for a meeting which I must go to. We're attempting to take over another company," the elder of the two added, not looking up at his son.

"Joy," Inuyasha growled before finally making his exit before his father could go on a business rant. He walked out, looking around downstairs, watching a maid pass by him, giving her a quick wink before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

He let out another soft yawn and stopped mid-stride, catching Kagome's scent coming from the kitchen. He grinned and quickly made his way there faster.

Kagome looked up from over the sink; in her hands were a plate and a sponge. Her eyes narrowed, and a small smirk graced her lips at Inuyasha's presence. "Good morning, Mr. Kotei," she said cheerfully, doing her best to hold back a laugh.

"Good morning indeed," he replied, walking over to her and pulling her hips close to his, her backside pressed firmly against him. "You're going to pay for last night, Kagome," he breathed huskily against her neck. He let his sharp canine graze over her smooth skin while his hands made their way under her skirt.

"I don't think now is a good time for me to… 'pay'," she mocked, rocking her hips back against him. Playing along, knowing in her mind that she had already won. There would be no way he could get her back after that. Sure, he could do the same thing, but what would be the originality?

He lowly chuckled and pressed her against the sink harder, a hand quickly coming up and gripping her hair, bringing her head back a bit, giving him full access to her exposed neck.

Inuyasha's lips and tongue ravished her flesh, sucking, kissing, and nipping. "Once I get started, you'll be begging me to keep going," he growled lowly, hugging her body close to his as his front grinded harder against her backside.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a deep moan, her eyes closing. She quickly drew her lower lip into her mouth, trying to muffle herself, knowing for sure that his father might hear them. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

"I can sense it… You're getting wet for me. Hm, perfect… I think I just thought of a way to stir things up," he laughed, letting her go. "Just you wait…" he added, his eyes looking over her now disheveled appearance. Inuyasha looked up at her with arrogant, golden eyes, gave her a firm swat across her behind, and walked away.

Kagome gasped at the small sting, forcing herself to not moan. She ran her hands through her hair, hoping to smooth it out, forgetting, in her stupor, that her hands were wet from the water. "Dammit!" she shouted. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and huffed, trying to re-piece her mind together.

She cursed herself inwardly, knowing he was right. She had been getting aroused at the way his hands touched her, the way his tongue stroked along her neck, the way he had gained dominance right then and there. _'Why…?'_ she thought in chagrin. She had been winning, dammit! She didn't want that to change.

Kagome didn't know what he was planning, but she knew that smug look anywhere. He was about to get the upper hand.

—_**xxxxx—**_

Later that evening, once everyone had gone to bed, Kagome walked to her room. Eager to get some sleep. She had scrubbed the floors, washed the dishes, swept the floors, helped wash the windows, and even helped make dinner.

Now, all she wanted was sleep.

She was going to get her wish. To her relief, when she opened her door, her room was vacant of any horny heirs. She shed her clothes, leaving herself in only her underwear and quickly headed to the bathroom to shower.

The warm water relaxed her even more, luring her closer and closer to dreaming. The maid ventured back into her room, wearing nothing but underwear as she was too lazy to change into any pajamas.

She plopped down onto her bed, her head nestling into the comfortable pillows, curling up and drifting off.

Before she knew it, she was opening her eyes, feeling slightly rested but still tired. She went to rubbed her eyes, but her hand was stopped. She quickly lifted up her head, and her vision narrowed in on what was restraining her arm. A tie.

"What the fuck!" she shouted, realizing that both her arms were tied to the strong bedposts. She stopped struggling and huffed, trying to figure out what was going on in her half-sleep stupor, though she was shocked almost completely awake.

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. "Inuyasha," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Immediately, she heard her bathroom door open and watched him walk out, clad only in boxers, his abs hard, catching small drops of water as they rolled down his torso.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake." He smirked, tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair to the floor.

"_This_ is your revenge? You're a creeper! What the hell… How did you do this? Oh, Kami… _What_ did you do, come to think of it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I haven't done anything yet; I just tied your wrists. You're a heavy sleeper, doll," he laughed, moving onto the bed, spreading her legs apart. His fingers moved over her skin, the claws lightly grazing her smooth thighs. "Besides, if you knew what was going to happen next, I'm not sure you'd allow it. Though it depends on if you've done it before. Either way, you'll enjoy it," he smirked.

"Don't call me doll. Now, what are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while still trying to tug her hands out of the restraints.

"Mm, you'll find out soon enough, my dear. Don't bother; I tied them tight enough to where you won't be able to touch and get away. Not that you'll want to, though," he chuckled again. His lips trailed over the tops of her breasts, placing kisses over her skin before biting her.

"Ah!" she gasped, trying to resist him while his hands reached her panties and easily ripped them apart. "Dammit, Inuyasha!" she groaned. She tried to close her legs, but he swiftly positioned himself between them, preventing it.

His strong, calloused palms caressed her sides, moving up to her bra. "Tell me, Kagome, how do you want it?" He grinned, rocking his hips against hers, showing her that he was growing hard.

"Let me go!" she demanded, ignoring his question, despite wanting him inside of her just as bad as he did. How the hell was she supposed to win this way?

His claws easily broke through the straps before moving around to the front and ripping through the small space the connected the cups. He watched the bra slide off of her body onto the bed, freeing her perfect breasts.

Inuyasha grinned and dipped his head down, running his warm tongue along the side of her mound, every so often flicking against the perking bud. He grazed his tongue over her nipple before switching sides, tracing his tongue along, dipping into the valley between her breasts, sucking lightly at her skin.

"Mmm," Kagome muttered softly, her back involuntarily arching up, causing him to chuckle. She felt his hips begin to move away for a short second only to be replaced by his free hand. A clawed finger running along her slick slit, the pad of his finger pressing against her clit and rubbing from side to side.

She let out a deep gasp and bit her lower lip harder. _'There's no hiding it… He knows,'_ she begrudgingly thought. The only thing she could do was play along and plot his demise later. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

"You're getting so wet," he growled lowly, becoming drunk off the scent of her arousal. His cock grew harder, creating an even more obvious tent between his legs. Inuyasha moaned, biting down on her neck, sucking and kissing, leaving dark love bites in his wake.

Kagome tipped her head to the side, letting him get more access. "Dammit…I hate you," she groaned, her hips rocking against his working fingers. She let out a long moan of his name as two digits slipped inside of her, thrusting in and out with skill and speed while his thumb teased her clit.

She bucked her hips down again, taking his fingers all the way in until the tips of his claws barely touched the sweet spot inside of her, sending subtle waves of anticipation and excitement coursing through her body.

"But I can see that you're loving this, aren't you, bitch?" he laughed, sitting up and watching his fingers slip in and out of her tight and ready body. The grin on his face slowly faded, his eyes focusing in. He was in a trance; the sight of her body quivering with pleasure excited him more than before.

He couldn't take it—he carefully pulled his fingers from her and lapped away her essence from the digits before pulling off his boxers and pressing the blunt head of his cock against her. "You're not going to fool me this time," he growled lowly from his chest.

Inuyasha thrust his hips forward, burying his cock inside of her to the hilt. "Put your legs around me," he ordered, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her body closer to him.

Kagome moaned and let her head fall back, her legs wrapping around his hips tightly, her heels pressing against his backside, helping to keep him as deep inside of her as possible. "Fuck…" she groaned, tightening around his thick shaft and rocking herself against him.

Her eyes moved watched his brow grow concentrated as he immediately began to ram himself into her. His abs flexed and hardened with each thrust. His hands gripped her tighter, keeping her hips at the perfect level to his. She tried her best to keep up with his speed, but it was to no avail.

"I can't get enough," he growled out, leaning his head down to her and kissing her deeply, nipping at her lower lip before delving his tongue into parted lips again.

Kagome kissed back, her hands tugging at the restraints again, wanting them off. "Take these things off of me— Ah! Inuyasha!" she cried out, feeling his length hit against the sweet spot inside of her.

"Keh, I don't think so," he laughed slightly. His hips ground into hers, his speed hastening and the thrusts growing harder. "How do you want it, Kagome?" he growled, driving himself fully inside of her while he traced his tongue along the outer shell of her ear.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she demanded right back.

The tone in her voice sent a surge of electricity racing down along his cock, his eyes widening at the urgency and want in her tone. Inuyasha sat up, one of his hands moving down between them, teasing her clit as his cock pumped in and out of her with a rhythm that lit her nerves on fire.

Kagome panted harshly, tightening her legs around him each time he thrust in.

"You know what I want to hear, wench," he growled, snapping his hips forward, his cock hitting her g-spot and pushing past.

"Kami, your cock…" she moaned, arching her back and rolling her hips against him, feeling herself come closer to the edge.

"My name isn't Kami, but you're close." He egotistically grinned, rocking his hips against her slow, teasing her with the long, paced strokes.

"Ah…Inuyasha, please, just fuck me!" she cried out before biting down on her lip again. She tugged harder on the restraints and actually felt them tighten instead of loosen.

"That's a good bitch," he growled, his hips immediately beginning to speed up again.

Kagome ignored the name and instead focused on the pleasure that surged through her being.

The faster his hips moved, the faster his fingers did as well. The mix of sensations urged Kagome closer and closer to reaching her climax; her lips parted and her vision blacked as the orgasm hit her. She called out his name, much to his pleasure and slowly but surely, relaxed again, trapped in the euphoria.

Inuyasha watched her chest heave up and down from her finish. He tipped his head down and ran his tongue over her breast, groaning softly. He quickly pulled himself from her and rocked his hardened cock against her clit, kissing up to her neck. Every nerve of his body wanted him to slip back inside of her to finish, but he knew he couldn't.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she kept her hips moving against him. "Wha— Ah!" she moaned out louder, feeling his teeth graze up her neck.

"Heh, you'll see," he huskily whispered into her ear. He rocked his length along her clit, feeling his cock throb with the need to release. His hand reached down between their bodies, and he quickly began pumping his shaft.

As he began to release his warm seed onto her stomach, his lips captured hers in a deep kiss, his tongue skillfully delving into her mouth.

Kagome gasped softly, foreign to the feeling.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, catching his breath, and sat up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now can you untie me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling against ties.

"Mmm, no. After all, I only made you cum once," he said quietly, reaching behind her head under one of the pillows and pulling something out.

"What was that?" Kagome quickly asked in confusion, lifting her head to get a better view of what he had just grabbed.

"Revenge," he bluntly stated, smirking wider and pressed the object against her entrance.

In that instant, she realized what it was, but it was too late. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped as the soft buzzing began.

A fucking vibrator.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't help but rock her hips down against the whirring sex toy he was carefully moving in and out of her body. "How is this revenge?" she gasped.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Inuyasha, at that moment, pushed the vibrator inside of her, watching her expression, waiting for the moment he knew it was pressed past her g-spot.

"Ah!" she cried out, still feeling sensitive from her last orgasm but being overcome in the pleasure. She had never used a sex toy on herself, let alone had someone else use it for her.

"There we go," he chuckled before getting up and fixing his boxers on himself.

"W…Wh-Where do you think you're go-_ah!_-ing?" she gasped and moaned out, her voice hitching as she stumbled over the words.

"To my room, it's getting pretty late. I'll see you in the morning, I'm sure you'll have figured out how to get out of the ties by then," he grinned. "Have a nice orgasm," he laughed before swiftly taking his leave, closing the door behind him.

Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief. How dare he leave her to— Her train of thought broke as the first orgasm rippled through her body without any warning. Her hips thrusts down, and she whimpered from the sensation. Her eyes nearly rolling back in her head from how good it felt. Despite the feeling, she had to stop it…

The only problem was she was still in the restraints.

'_He is so going down…' _she swore, biting her lip and trying fruitlessly to get out of the ties.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ I'll leave it there. Hope you all enjoyed Inuyasha's revenge! Lol. Let me know in a review! ^_^<strong>


	8. A New Player

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you all liked Chapter 7 and Inuyasha's revenge ^_^ As for this chapter, it's mostly "filler" (Don't worry Kouga's in it) until I can figure out where to lead this story next, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ (ABOUT RENEGADE): <strong>There are some "technical difficulties" going on with **Chapter 21 **(aka **I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT **D: ) So I'm trying to get that figured out and **hopefully it'll be up tomorrow**!

Also note that I've **been so busy **with getting ready for Senior Debates and research projects, Quarter Benchmarks/Tests, college applications, still looking for a job, getting my permit soon, getting ready for Homecoming, trying to figure out how to get closer to a guy I like…**IT'S HECTIC RIGHT NOW**

* * *

><p>*BREATHES* So yeah, <strong>sorry I didn't respond <strong>to any reviews ;A; **I've failed you all**!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 8~<strong>_

"_He did what now?"_ the voice on the other end of the line asked, holding in obvious laughter.

"I'm serious, Sango! He got a vibrator, put it in me and left me tied up!" Kagome shouted into the phone.

There was silence for a solid five seconds before she finally spoke up, "Sango? Are you still ther—" The brunette was cut off by the sound of her best friend no longer able to hold in her laughter.

"_Oh my goodness! That. Is. Fucking. Hilarious. Well, you obviously got out okay," _she continued laughing between her words.

"It's no time to kid! Do you have any idea how tiring four orgasms are back to back to back?" Kagome asked exasperatedly.

Sango paused again, _"Yeah…ooooh yeah. I knew what that felt like the first time I got in bed with Miroku, thankfully it's not every night. Usually I only cum twice__**—**__"_

"Sango! _Focus!_" Kagome said through gritted teeth, though deep down amused at her friend's laid back attitude and tendency to give away too much information.

"_Oh, sorry," _she laughed, _"Well, how _did _you manage to finally free yourself?"_ Sango asked curiously after coming back to attention.

"I figured out what he did, all I had to do was sit up more, lean over and bite the knot before it loosened. The more I pulled though, the tighter it became, that's why I couldn't get out," she sighed.

"_Oh, I see, that makes sense,"_ Sango commented, snickering again,_ "So how are you going to get him back?"_

"I don't know, that's the thing. It's like, do I even want to get him back? I'd rather just have sex until he grows tired and moves on at this point…" she trailed off, "Who _knows_ what'll be next."

"_Aw, I knew you'd grow soft on me. You were always the sensitive one," _Sango commented matter-of-factly.

"One of us had to be," Kagome laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I dunno, San, he's so damn…"

"_Sexy? Awe-inspiring? Hot? Sex-god? Arrogant? Sweet? Well endowed?"_

"Sango!"

"_Sorry! Kagome it's been days since I've had sex. _**Days**_. Miroku is out of town with my brother for 'guy time' I'm not used to this!"_

"You'll live. Think of it as a break," Kagome laughed, shaking her head.

"_I suppose…So about _your_ situation. I say keep toying or at least keep making him want more. I mean you get sex, he gets sex, what's there to lose? But with a guy like him, I don't think there's any other options but to have a sort of sex competition. And do you really want to admit defeat?"_

"I wish I had your care-free attitude. Sex comes with complications sooner or later, ya know…"

"_That's if you make it complicated," _Sango nonchalantly replied.

"I guess your right. It is just sex, good sex at that. Enough games! It's not admitting defeat, it's simply changing the game," Kagome replied in defense of herself, feeling more sure about what to do on the outside, but on the inside still feeling reluctant.

"_Well…a few games wouldn't hurt," _Sango laughed.

Kagome could almost see the evil look in her best friend's eyes. "Maybe now and again," she shrugged, agreeing. "I'm just stumped for ideas."

"_Well…you could give him a private show and not let him have any…" _Sango trailed off.

"What are you talking about? Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist him?"

"_Just try…You still have the vibrator he left behind don't you?"_

"Yeah, he was even nice enough to leave the box behind and the receipt with the store's name on it with a note that said: _This is where I got it, check them out any time you want,_" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"I can just imagine his face when he was writing that—Wait…" Kagome trailed, snapping back from her memory, realizing where Sango was getting at, "Sango no! I'd never even used one before, no way I'm using it in front of him!"

"_Fine then, it's your prerogative…What was the address to that sex shop again, by the way?" _she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kagome face-palmed.

—_**xxxxx—**_

"Bring it on mutt!" Kouga shouted with a laugh, easily moving around Inuyasha and shooting the basketball into the net with a _swish_. "That makes it one-hundred points for me, ninety-eight for you. I win yet again!" he gloated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Maybe because you cheat every single time."

"Aw, don't be mad, Yashie," Kouga grinned, knowing Inuyasha hated the childhood nickname. "I'm just faster that's all," he added, walking back towards the house and swiping up his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and followed the just as arrogant (if not, more so) man into his home.

"So, Inuyasha, which maid have you been after now?" he asked, plopping down on the sofa and putting his feet up on an ottoman, turning on the television in a single movement as if he owned the place.

"That is none of your business," Inuyasha growled sitting down, casting his eyes away from Kouga and towards the television.

"Why not? You've told me other times. Or is this woman more than just a quick lay?"

"Not even close," Inuyasha scoffed.

"So…hypothetically, if I smelled her coming this way and decided to hit on her, you wouldn't care?" Kouga asked, smirking and looking towards the doorway, watching Kagome walk past. "Yeah that's her, I smell your scent all over her."

"She is _my_ maid. All the maid have my father's scent as well as mine…" Inuyasha trailed off, still not looking at his guest.

"But not like _that. _She heavily smells like you, don't deny it. So, tell me, is she off limits?" Kouga asked, standing up.

"She's not my girlfriend, but I doubt she'll be interested in you, mangy wolf," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, becoming annoyed with Kouga's tenacity.

"That wasn't really my question, but I'll take that as a challenge," he said, following Kagome into the kitchen.

The brunette furrowed her brows and turned around, hearing Kouga's footsteps behind her, "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Kouga smirked and his eyes moved over her figure, "You can help me by telling me what your name is, gorgeous."

Kagome looked at him and smirked, raising her eyes in disbelief, _'Oh jeez…Don't tell me he's hitting on me too,'_ she mused to herself. "My name is Kagome, do you need something?" she asked, figuring he must have been Inuyasha's friend.

"A last name to go with that first one," he grinned more, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh my gosh, look, I'm not really interested," she said with a laugh, though she couldn't help but bring her eyes down to his chiseled abs since he wasn't wearing a shirt. The brunette swiftly brought her eyes back up and turned away, putting her attention to washing the dishes that were in the sink.

"How do you know you're interested if you don't even give me a chance?" he asked in a suave manner, moving over to her and helping her with the dishes.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ she wondered to herself, though amused at the stranger's actions. "Because I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't know your name?"

"That's because you never asked," he quickly retorted, looking directly at her.

Kagome was about to respond when she glanced back at him and was drawn in by his light blue eyes. "Ah…fine, what's your name?"

"Kouga Hayai, now what's your last name?" he asked, quickly scrubbing the plates at a much faster speed than Kagome could.

"Higurashi. You know, this is sort of my job. I don't want to get in trouble for you washing the dishes," she said with a small smirk, amused that he was still trying.

"Don't worry. Inutaisho is gone and Inuyasha's in the living room," he trailed off, glancing off to the side before looking back at her, "What do you say for a trade, I finish up washing the dishes for you and you do me the pleasure of going out to dinner with me?"

"I can eat just fine here," she said taking a plate from his hands and finishing washing it before realizing it was the last one left.

"Well we could eat here, but I just wanted you all to myself," he grinned.

"What is with you guys and being on the verge of creeper?" Kagome laughed, having not meant to say it aloud, before drying her hands off and walking away.

"I'm not a creeper. Come on, Miss Kagome, just one dinner is all I'm asking," he smiled, still relentlessly attempting to get a date from her.

"I told you I'm not looking for a relationship," she repeated, making her way to the supply closet and taking out a broom.

A mischievous look appeared in his eyes and he gently took the broom from her hands, "I never said I was either. I mean what's wrong with a dinner to get to know each other as friends?"

"With benefits?" she finished for him, raising an eyebrow and taking the broom back, already knowing the one thing the man was after. She got that enough from one heir, she didn't need _two_.

"No, no. I'm not after sex. If I wanted to have sex with you, you'd know. I'd be much more charming than this, and perhaps you wouldn't be able to deny my good looks," he cockily grinned.

Kagome only stared at him, unable to wait to tell Sango all that was happening. "Really, I'm not interested," she replied, taking hold of the broom again and walking away.

"You know, I like when women who are hard to get!" he called after her.

"Then get ready to flat out fall in love with me, buddy," she quickly responded, disappearing around a corner.

Inuyasha emerged out of the living room not a second later, giving Kouga a near glare.

"So how was that? I think she likes me," he smirked, looking back at Inuyasha before pausing, "Don't tell me…You were bullshitting and you actually like her don't you?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Yeah, right. The day I like her is the same day I like you."

"That's…that's so sweet," Kouga mocked, wiping away a false tear. "I see right through you, _Yashie,_ how about we put a little wager on this? I bet anything I can get her to be my girl quicker than you can. Because I actually find her quite alluring."

"I'm not betting on something stupid like that. You want her, you can go and try and get her, but leave me out of it…" Inuyasha grumbled in irritation.

"So you honestly don't care if I date her?"

"Well, for one, you have to actually get her interested. She's not—"

"Not _yet_. I can get her," Kouga arrogantly claimed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Now get out of my house," Inuyasha commented matter-of-factly, having all he could take of the wolf.

Kouga put his hands up in his defense, "Fine, fine. But I'll be back."

Inuyasha sighed, watching his guest leave out the front door. He turned around and walked into the kitchen only to find Kagome sweeping up the floor.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha. As you can see I got out of that trap you put me in," she said with narrowed eyes, stopping her sweeping.

"Congrats," he dryly replied, heading to the fridge and pulling out a can of soda.

"Okay…Uh, anyway. How about a truce, eh? Enough games for now…I mean if you want to keep having sex then we can, but frankly, I'm running out of ideas. You win?" she said with a small smirk, still planning mischief in her mind, hoping he'll go for it.

"Whatever," he responded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her brows furrowed, irritated that he was acting so coldly to her all of a sudden. "It's not about that Kouga guy is it? Trust me, I'm not interested…and even if I was, though I'm _not_. We aren't together…it's just sex."

"I don't care who you're interested in or who you decide to sleep with. He irritates me by himself but I have no choice but to hang around him. Truce…for now," he smirked, quickly changing the subject and his attitude before walking over to her and reaching around her body, squeezing her backside firmly. He looked in her eyes, confused by what he saw. _'Evil?' _he wondered to himself, amused. If she was planning anything behind his back, he'd be ready.

"Ah…Not right now," Kagome insisted, letting his prior mood towards her slide.

Inuyasha set his soda down on the counter and pressed his hips against her more, his lips tracing down her neck, his tongue flicking over her skin. He growled lowly and pulled her closer to his body, before he quickly moved away, picking up his can again and shaking his head. "Just make sure you shower before coming to my room later. You smell like that disgusting wolf," he demanded, disappearing from her sight.

Kagome stood there, mouth agape. _'What the fuck just happened here…'_

* * *

><p><strong>And I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8, even though it was short… ^_^;;;; *SHOT*<strong>

**R-R-Review? *SHANKED* DX**

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be in a week, and remember in case you didn't read it up there: ! (ABOUT RENEGADE): <strong>There are some "technical difficulties" going on with **Chapter 21 **(aka **I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT **D: ) So I'm trying to get that figured out and **hopefully it'll be up tomorrow**!


	9. Happy Thanksgiving

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU HANG ME! **Alright guys **I am so so sooo sorry **that these **updates haven't come for quite awhile**. Please understand that **when I say I've been busy that I've been BUSY**. **Trying to get college apps **done since the **deadline is the 30****th**.

I've also been **busy with Journalism Club, Halloween, one of my dogs got really really sick (though she's a little better now), birthday parties for this kid I babysit, PMSing (tmi, I know, sorry). Getting ready for senior debates which is a bitch and a half**, stressing over **semester finals coming up, MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN DX** and just A BUNCH OF OTHER SHIT *CRIES*

Anywho, **please don't take these as excuses or me getting upset at people asking where Renegade and MFS are**, trust me **I understand**. I'd wonder where they are as well. **So thank you to those who have stuck around and who are being so very patient. It means a lot. **^_^ So anyway, you've waited long enough. Here is MAID FOR SEDUCTION!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own InuYasha! Oh and HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 9~<strong>_

A month had passed with Kagome and Inuyasha's small affair still continuing. Each secretly still competing to outdo the other, though, unfortunately, Kagome was beginning to run out of ideas…

"There's only so much I can do. He's been at this game longer than I have," she huffed, looking up at the ceiling, while her visiting best friend paced the room.

"Well, what about changing up the scenery? Getting him in a spot where you have the control and he doesn't?" Sango suggested.

"We've done it everywhere but the shower, San, and he always gets the upper hand, well…most of the time. There's been a few where I was the one playing him like a piano," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I doubt that it's been everywhere," the other muttered, amused, figuring her best friend was merely exaggerating the locations of the escapades.

"Name where, we've done there, heh, that should be our slogan," Kagome mused.

"Outside?"

"Numerous times."

"By the pool or in the pool?"

"By but…not in. You got me, lucky guess. No shower, no pool, and…not his father's room."

"What about the other rooms? Like…other maids' rooms?"

Kagome only looked at her friend with a guilty smile on her face.

Sango's jaw dropped and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, her curiosity having been sparked, "Kagome you're badder than I thought you were."

Kagome covered her face with her hands, "No, no, it's not like that. I mean he just sort of took charge and got me inside the room and before I knew it we were on the bed."

"Did you guys get caught?"

"Nope, he's pretty good at knowing where is safe. Though for him, he doesn't care if we get caught or not," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah I see. Well the risk makes it all the more exciting. What ever happened to that Kouga guy, by the way?" Sango asked curiously, sitting down on the bed.

"He's still around. Actually within the past month he's been here at least eight times," Kagome huffed, sitting up. "I mean, don't get me wrong he's extremely hot and I wouldn't mind hooking up with him but I'm more focused on just having sex with Inuyasha."

Kagome got up off of the bed and walked over to her dresser to change into her pajamas since it was beginning to get late. "Not to mention, I'd rather not invoke Inuyasha's anger since he and Kouga get pretty damn competitive around me. Inuyasha gets super protective."

"Are you sure you two are just in it for the sex?" Sango asked curiously, noticing the change in Kagome's tone.

The other stopped for a second before continuing to change. "I dunno, I mean I'm pretty sure that he just wants sex and that's all I really want to but after awhile you start to get a little crush on the other person if you want to think of it that way. I'll get over it, trust me," Kagome laughed.

"If you say so."

—_**xxxxx—**_

Later that evening, once Sango had left, Kagome headed down into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

"Well, well. Looks like there's a ninety-nine percent chance of beautiful this evening with a possibility of stunning," said a voice from behind her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to see Kouga leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking her over. "Very smooth, but…I think you're getting it a little wrong there buddy," she mused, pointing to her pajama and cami-clad figure and face that was sans-makeup.

"How am I getting it wrong? Any man that can't appreciate a woman's natural beauty isn't a real man. I happen to like you having no makeup, hair tussled, and looking comfortable rather than trapped in that outfit." He smirked, walking over to her, "Not to say I don't appreciate seeing you in the outfit, but you're sexy regardless."

"Ah…ha," the brunette laughed, slipping away from Kouga's touch. "Nice try. I've told you, I'm not interested, Kouga. Besides, shouldn't you be with Inuyasha right about now?"

"Inuyasha is talking with his father at the moment, so you're the only one around to keep me entertained." Kouga shrugged, "But I guess if you don't want me around then I'll just go."

"I never said you had to go, but let's keep the hands to ourselves, hm?" Kagome suggested, a small smile on her face.

"I make no promises to that," he laughed. "So what are we fixing for dinner?"

"_I_ am making _myself_ a sandwich. I don't have to make you dinner because I'm off the clock," she responded, turning around and returning to making her food.

Kouga only gave a slight hum in response before going silent.

Kagome furrowed her brows when nothing else was said and was about to turn around again when she felt his body pressed to hers from behind. "Kouga…hands to ourselves?"

"My hands aren't touching you," he cockily replied, placing his lips on her exposed shoulder. "You know…eventually you're going to want something more than just sex with Inuyasha. He's not one to give that. I, on the other hand, am different."

"Who ever said I wanted more than sex?" Kagome asked, shrugging her should away, only to have it against his lips again.

"You did. Earlier when your friend was here," he said with a smirk against her skin.

"What is it with you demons spying on people?" she exclaimed, pulling away from Kouga again.

"Good hearing?" he responded with a shrug.

Kagome placed her face in her palms and shook her head, "Look…I'm perfectly fine with just having sex. And if you were listening that closely, you'd know I'm not necessarily interested in having sex with you Kouga, no offense."

"Saying 'not necessarily' means that I still have a chance," he said, moving closer to her, running his hands down along her sides.

"Not really," Kagome smirked, moving his hands off of her once more, "You're relentless."

"I don't give up easily."

"Neither do I," she quickly said back. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my sandwich…alone."

Kouga raised his hands and grinned, "Alright, alright. I'll leave you be, for now. But remember. If you're looking for more than just sex, I'll be around."

"Whatever you say," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, still irritated that her conversation had been spied on.

'_If he heard that, I wonder if Inuyasha did…'_ the brunette thought quietly to herself, drawing her lower lip into her mouth.

She heard the front doors close and sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich only to quickly discover she was no longer hungry. "Great…"

"What's great?" came another familiar voice.

"Can I ever be left alon—" she started to say as she turned around, seeing Inuyasha leaning against the far wall. Her eyes traveled over his shirtless form, taking in the sight of his hardened abs and tanned arms that were crossed along his firm chest. "Oh hey, Inuyasha. For a second I thought you were—"

"Kouga?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yeah…I'm guessing you heard what we were talking about?" she questioned, feeling like he may begin disliking her.

"I didn't hear anything. But I can smell him all over you," he snapped in a low tone.

"I'm sorry? He tried to get grabby and I moved away each time," Kagome shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I shouldn't have to tell you anything come to think of it."

"No. It's not that. I'm not angry at you so much, but I am angry at him," he grumbled, pushing away from the wall and walking over to Kagome and drawing her body close to his. "You reek of his scent and he did that on purpose."

Kagome bit her lower lip again, already knowing that Inuyasha was about to become possessive, which of course she liked. "Well, you were busy talking to your father, so I guess it was fair game to him," she mused, knowing it'd spark his dominance even more.

"No it's not," he growled. One of his hands trailed under Kagome's cami, cupping her breast through her bra. "It's going to take forever for his smell to come off of you."

Kagome's eyebrows raised and her mind drifted, mischief rising. An idea popped into her head and she leaned in close to Inuyasha, standing on her toes, whispering, "Not if it gets washed off properly."

Her soft, sweet, yet seductive tone traveled to Inuyasha's ears and quicker than Kagome could blink it seemed, he had her up the stairs and in his room.

Inuyasha pinned Kagome's arms above her head as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her firmly, nipping at her lower lip.

She gasped, rocking her hips against his and smirking, "You know, I think I'm going to have to really scrub my shoulders. He kissed them and—"

Inuyasha let out a low growl and brought Kagome into his large bathroom and swiftly turned on his shower.

The brunette didn't even have time to awe at the enormous room or the perfectly white, porcelain tiling. Inuyasha turned her around and pressed his hips against her backside, "Are you thinking about sleeping with him?" he growled as his claws ripped through her cami and cut through her bra using the small space between the cups.

"Hey! I liked this bra!" she retorted before gasping loudly as his cold hand cupped her breast, his fingers grazing over her perking nipple.

"I'll buy you another. Now tell me. Are you planning on sleeping with him?" he repeated, his tone low and his lips trailing over her neck.

Kagome braced herself on the wall next to the shower and rolled her hips back against him, "What's it to you?" she questioned back, smirking slightly, knowing it would push his buttons.

She felt his grip tighten on her hip and his hand on her breast move down her stomach, dipping into her pajama bottoms, running his fingers along her slick folds.

"I know what you're doing, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk, nipping at her neck. His skillful fingers slipped inside of her tight passage, making her cry out in a pleasure-filled whimper. "Come on, Kagome. I know what you really want. I haven't heard you say it in awhile," he laughed out in low tone, his two of his fingers thrusting in and out of her body.

Kagome moaned, pressing her forehead against the wall in front of her, rocking her hips in rhythm with his moving digits. No. No way was he going to get the upper hand, right when he was in her palm. Kagome mustered up her strength and managed to loosen herself from his grip, shedding herself of her bottoms and her underwear and stepping into the warm, walk in shower that was big enough for at least four people.

Inuyasha swiftly followed in after her, no sans the jeans he had on earlier. He pinned Kagome against the shower wall causing her cry out again from the coldness of the tile and arch her chest against his.

His hands grabbed her by the hips and he picked her up, letting Kagome automatically wrap her legs around his waist, "Say it Kagome," he groaned, rocking his throbbing cock against her core.

"Say what?" she teased, "That Kouga said he'd be a better lover?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he held her hips still as he thrusted himself inside of her, "We'll see about that."

Kagome moaned loudly, her nails digging into his broad shoulders; her eyes were just about ready to roll to the back of her head from how it felt. She had never had sex in the shower before and was already loving it. Between the sensations of the hot water pelting their already steaming bodies, to the feel of his hardened cock rocking in and out of her as she tried to match his thrusts.

She felt Inuyasha's hand reach into her hair, gripping it and tugging lightly, "What do you want, Kagome?" he growled, his lips moving over her breasts, taking a nipple into his warm mouth, teasing the bud with his tongue.

"Ah! This same old thing?" she said in a teasing tone with an unsteady breath, trying to gather herself.

Inuyasha tipped his head and crashed his lips onto hers in a fiery kiss, letting one of her legs drop while the other stayed firmly on his hip. He rocked himself against her in a smooth rhythm, his hands trailing over her body, nails lightly grazing. "Shut up, I know you love it," he growled, "You want my cock, so go on, beg for it like a good bitch," he lowly chuckled.

Kagome tipped her head and returned the smirk, panting heavily, "Bitch, huh?" She knew now was her chance. If she wasn't going to win this time, she could at least make him work for it. Kagome slid her arms around Inuyasha's strong back tighter, raking her nails down his back. "Why beg for something that you're already gonna give me?" she teased, moaning between every few words.

Inuyasha's thrusts slowed as he gazed back at her, "Because you want me to keep giving it to you," he quickly responded with ease. "So, yes." He grinned, "beg like a good bitch," he repeated.

Kagome kissed him, her tongue twisting with his and her hips thrusting against him. "I'm not going to beg," she panted against his lips, catching his lower lip, nipping at it.

He let her legs drop and turned her around, bracing her against the shower wall, watching the water trickle down her back. He placed one of his hands over hers and used his other to spread her legs before pushing himself back inside of her waiting body.

The young brunette moaned loudly, rocking back to meet his motions. Her back pressed against his chest as she was becoming more and more aroused by the sound of his heavy pants and low growls.

Inuyasha sped up his thrusts, filling Kagome to the hilt making her cry out his name.

"Fuck…me, harder," she moaned, feeling herself suddenly come closer to the edge. She could practically feel the smug smirk that was on his face and felt his hands wrap around her body. One grasped her breast, gently massaging it while the other worked its way down to her clit.

"That's more I like it," he whispered huskily into her ear, biting at her jaw, pressing himself as deeply as he could inside of her. Inuyasha moved his hips against hers harder, making his strokes long and deep, drawing them out, tantalizing the woman in front of him.

Kagome's eyes clenched closed and her head pressed against the shower wall; her focus was on the pleasure she was feeling all over her body. Her core bucked against his hand and his cock faster. "Yasha…"

He nipped at her neck again, his fingers tweaking her nipples. "Still think Kouga would fuck you better than I can?"

Before she realized it, she was shaking her head 'no,' "No…I'm gonna cum," she moaned out in one breathless huff. She felt his hand leave her breasts and turn her head towards him as he captured her lips in another deep kiss.

Inuyasha groaned lowly in unison with Kagome as she tightened around him, her knees almost giving way as her orgasm rocked through her body with his quickly following; his warm seed shooting inside of her. "Fuck, Kagome…"

She laughed once and tipped her head back, "Maybe we should actually get cleaned up now."

"Alright," he replied after a few short breaths.

A short time later, they both exited the bathroom after having had an _actual_ shower…with a bit more fun of course.

Kagome held her torn cami and bra to her chest as she headed towards the door, hoping no one would see her once she got out into the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked as he laid back in his bed, patting the space beside him.

"I have to work in the morning," Kagome said, glancing back at him.

"The night is still young, besides, I can always go and get your uniform later. Unless you'd rather walk out of the room and let the other maids see you," he nonchalantly replied with a grin.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the bed, setting her stuff down at the bottom of it and hopping in, immediately pulling herself under the covers and turning her back to him.

"Not to mention, if either of us needs anything in the middle of the night, well…the other is there to help," Inuyasha smugly added on, turning her towards him.

"You know…my job doesn't entitle sleeping with you," she mused.

"I know, but it's a wonderful benefit, isn't it?" he grinned wider, exposing her chest from underneath the covers.

—_**xxxxx—**_

Meanwhile, a few doors down…

A pair of maids were chatting in one of their rooms, "Yeah, my boyfriend told me that we're going to go on a vacation soon! I'm so excited," one exclaimed.

Another was about to respond to the good news when her face dropped and her eyes opened wide, "Were you and your boyfriend in here earlier today?"

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?" the first replied, confused.

The other maid did nothing but point next to her friend's bed. "What is-Oh. My—Gross! Who's is that?" she shouted.

It was a condom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, so I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving and…I'm really sorry that this chapter sucked. =.= I kinda rushed through it because I wanted to have it up by today and I know a lot of you were waiting for it and I'm sorry ;A; But hopefully it was alright, leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time~<strong> **(Which hopefully won't be a month and a half but instead maybe a week or two)**


	10. Playing Unfair

**Alright well first off I want to thank you all who reviewed! And those of you who left me suggestions! I'm sorry to not have been able to respond since all this week I was busy with semester finals for school but I want you all to know it actually helped a lot!**

**Though the ideas aren't **_**exactly**_** what you all had suggested they stemmed from it :D So thank you all again! So read and enjoy (hopefully)!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha DX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 10~<strong>_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, blinking a bit as the bright light from outside flooded into his room, hitting him right on his face. He grumbled lightly and stretched, his hand softly brushing against the half-nude body next to him.

His head turned to the side and he smirked, seeing Kagome's back to him, her lower half covered by his sheets. Inuyasha shifted onto his side and moved himself closer to her, one of his hands reaching over her body and carefully pulling her in. He let his fingers graze over her stomach and around to her hip while pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled, turning her head towards him and gaining a smirk of her own, her mind still in a sleepy daze. She felt his hand move south on her body, disappearing under the cool sheets that were draped over her.

Kagome then gasped once she knew what his hand was doing as it slipped into her panties and moved over the outside of her folds, rubbing in slow rhythmic strokes. Her body shuddered and she moaned out a soft cry; it was all a sensory overload for being the first thing in the morning.

Inuyasha slid his free hand under her body, wrapping it around and gently grasping her breast. "You're getting wet already…" he groaned, pulling her closer. He trailed his lips along the smooth slope of her neck, flicking his tongue out every so often.

It sent more shivers through her body. Kagome moaned again, rocking herself against the movements of his hands; she reveled in the feel of his fingers moving skillfully in and out of her body while his other hand teased her sensitive breasts.

Suddenly, his motions stopped and he sat up; his ears perking slightly and a low growl emitting from his throat. "Dammit to hell," he grumbled and got out of his bed.

Kagome's brows furrowed and she sat up as well, confused as to why he would stop so soon, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"My father is calling me for whatever reason…" he said with disdain in his voice, throwing a plain tee shirt on his body but remaining in his pajama bottoms.

"Oh, okay," Kagome sighed, "I have to get to work anyway, it's almost time for me to start my shift," the young brunette said calmly, though a bit disappointed that she didn't get a morning orgasm from the skillful man standing next to the bed.

"We'll both get what we want later," he said slyly, heading for the large doors of his room.

Kagome quickly hopped out of bed, scooping up her shredded clothing from the night before in her arms to cover her chest, "Wait, so am I just supposed to stay in here all day? I need to get back to my room!"

Inuyasha only smirked back at her, giving her a look that showed he was enjoying her predicament.

"Do you care?" Kagome half-shouted at him, though quickly quieted herself down.

"No, not really. I find it quite funny actually. But since you've been _so_ nice about asking, I'll check the hallway," he laughed out, opening the door and poking his head out, glancing both ways to look down the corridor. His grin grew wider and more mischievous.

"Is it clear?" Kagome asked anxiously, preparing herself to flee to her bedroom to get dressed.

"I'll see you later, Kagome." With that, Inuyasha quickly made his leave without giving her a chance to say another word.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stayed where she was inside his room, unsure of whether or not there was anyone outside the room since he didn't bother to tell her. "Guess I just have to book it…" she said aloud to herself before peeking out the door, seeing no one.

The brunette took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, lightly closing the door behind her and half-sprinted down the hall to her own bedroom. "I'm so going to get him back…"

—_**xxxxx—**_

Later that same day, Inuyasha sat back in his office chair, talking on the phone to one of his father's colleagues. _'Why'd the old man have to stick me with talking to this boring bastard…'_

His father had asked him to take all his calls for the day since he was going out for yet another "important" lunch meeting with who knows.

He strummed his fingers on the large oak desk in front of him, lazily leaning back in the chair and letting his eyes close. "Uh-huh…" he mumbled, letting the talkative older man on the phone think he was still paying attention. Why did he care where the man went to school and how his business got started? It was as though his father's co-partners thought that they could become inspirations over night for the young half-demon.

Just as the man was getting back to a more serious topic, Inuyasha looked up; Kagome had walked into the office. There was no doubt in his mind that she was there to "clean." A devilish smirk was on her features and she only shut the door behind herself and began dusting away at the bookshelves.

His amber eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion of what she was planning. He was so preoccupied watching her movements that he hardly heard the elder on the phone ask for him to write down a message to give to his father. "Okay…" Inuyasha trailed off, grabbing a pen and pad taking down what the man was saying to him.

Every so often he would glance up, catching Kagome looking in return before she returned to her chores. His gaze locked onto her backside, following the smooth curve of it before traveling down to her long, creamy legs.

Kagome bit her lower lip, she knew she had him in the palm of her hand. _'Now's the time to mess with him. He's on the phone! He can't do anything!'_ she kept quietly telling herself. She began to let her mind wander, thinking about they had yet to do it in a place like his father's office. What next? His father's own bedroom? The excitement of getting caught in the office was beginning to get to her; Inuyasha bending her over the sturdy desk, thrusting into her, ravaging her body like he had done countless times before. Her fantasies were only fueled by the fact that the t-shirt that Inuyasha had worn that morning was gone now and his tight abs were on display for her eyes. True, he probably removed his shirt because of the heat outside, but still!

She snapped back to reality, realizing that she had began to get wet. Taking this to her advantage she turned and walked towards where Inuyasha was sitting and began dusting away at spots that didn't need to be dusted. She leaned forward, flashing her cleavage directly in his vision.

She wasn't playing fair…Inuyasha gave a low growl, then cleared his throat, "No I didn't say anything, sorry. Please go on," he said, continuing to jot down the notes. He tried to block Kagome out, to ignore her full breasts, and her mesmerizing scent.

Kagome knew he could sense her arousal; he was gripping the pen tighter than before even though he had stopped writing and leaving back once more in his chair. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked aloud, but hushed enough to where only he could hear. She moved around to the front of the desk, leaning over it to dust some more. Her position gave the heir a quick glimpse under her skirt.

She heard the pen drop onto the wood floor and glanced over her shoulder. His eyes were glued on her.

Inuyasha's hand balled into a tight fist, resisting from reaching out and copping a feel. He didn't want to risk the elder on the phone, who had spun off on more rabble, hearing him or her if things were to escalate.

Kagome smirked again, "Is that call really that important?" she teased. The brunette shifted and faced him, dropping the duster, then brought her hands up her legs slowly, flashing more of her skin.

'_Fuck you…'_ he mouthed to her as his eyes filled with want. He was helpless; he couldn't hang up the phone.

"I wish you could," Kagome whispered back, walking towards him and skillfully sliding in his lap. She felt him tense under her touch and watched as his eyes moved elsewhere; he was trying desperately to stay focused on the call.

Kagome ran one of her hands down his bare chest, leaning forward and flicking her tongue out against his heated skin. "I think you're a little stressed, Inuyasha, your body feels tight. We should fix that," she taunted again while her free hand moved down between them and into his sweatpants. Her cool fingers wrapped around his hardening shaft and slowly began to stroke him.

"Ah…" softly slipped from his lips, though his desperately tried to keep the sound in. "No, no. Sorry sir, everything is fine. I just…dropped my pen that's all," he responded, trying to not look at Kagome.

"That's because you were too busy looking under my skirt, weren't you?" She smirked, nipping at his neck and speeding her hand up on his cock. Her thumb moved over the sensitive head, causing him to tighten his jaw and his hips to buck.

Inuyasha tightly closed his eyes, "No, sir. I'm not sure when my father will be back. I know he'll be gone for a few more hours though at the least."

"Oh then we have plenty of time," Kagome mischievously spoke. "I'm getting really wet," she whispered into Inuyasha's ear, flicking her tongue out against it.

This time he pulled the phone away from himself and let out a low groan, followed quickly by a growl. "Stop that!" he warned before putting the phone back to where it was.

"Oh yeah, your ears are really sensitive," Kagome whispered again, starting to rock her hip against him. "But do you really want me to stop?" she teased, moving closer to him, his hard cock brushing against her panty-clad core.

Her hands moved along his chest and one up to his free ear again, rubbing it gently. She let out a soft moan, leaning forward again and kissing along his neck. Soft panting left her lips between each peck to his skin.

Kagome's scent was driving him wild. It caused him to let out a soft growl which only she could hear.

Inuyasha's golden eyes darkened, going from a soft amber to a deep rum coloring. His free hand moved down between their bodies, quickly finding her core; his fingers rubbed against her, stroking her slowly.

The motion drew out a soft gasp from her lips and her hips quickly started to move, grinding her core against his digits.

"Sir, something just came up. I'm so sorry. I have to go - but I will give my father your message," Inuyasha said, trying not to sound rushed.

A few seconds later he was off the phone and it was dropped on the floor. His attention turned towards Kagome, "Were you trying to get us caught?" he growled, reaching under her skirt with his now free hand and tearing through yet another pair of her underwear.

"Ah! Maybe," she smirked and she quickly pulled her uniform off, tossing it to the side. "You know if you keep doing that I'm not going to have any panties left…"

"All the better." Without another word, Inuyasha lifted Kagome slightly off of his lap and placed himself at her ready entrance. His hand returned to her hip and brought her down onto his lap once more. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the chair, "Fuck…" he groaned, immediately starting to thrust upwards.

Kagome's voice faltered; she let out a broken cry of pleasure and her nails dug into his shoulders. The young brunette leaned closer to his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. She couldn't lose focus; she had to find a way to keep messing with him. "Why don't you like your ears touched?" she managed to gasp out while simultaneously reaching up with a hand and touching his ear again.

Her fingers curved around its outer-shell, sending chills down his body. He stayed silent, her touches seemingly only serving to make his thrusts faster. His eyes locked onto her body once more and his grip tightened on her hips.

"Harder…" the brunette moaned out in demand. She wanted more of him. The feel of his tensing muscles and the sound of his low growls turned her on more. Her hips grinded against his as she took him all the way to the hilt.

Inuyasha's breaths came out in ragged pants and he tore Kagome's hands away from his ear and his chest. Before she could realize what was happening he turned her around on his lap and pulled her hands behind her back, keeping a hold of them with his own. "You're such a naughty woman, Kagome," he groaned, thrusting up against her.

"You seemed to enjoy it," she moaned back, letting her head fall against Inuyasha's broad shoulders. "I don't get it…fucking me in a different position is supposed, ah!, to get back at me?" She could hardly get her words out; barely able to focus on lifting her hips up and down and take his cock deep inside of her.

"I never said that it was," Inuyasha responded, kissing along her neck, biting down on sensitive spots and making her arch her back. He moved one of his large hands around her body, still keeping a firm grasp on her wrists with the other, and trailed his fingers along the planes of her stomach. "Tell me where, Kagome," he moaned. His touch set her skin on fire wherever it went.

She knew what he was talking about and couldn't think of anything to change the game around now. He was starting to get wise from her little games. _'You can only fool a demon so much,'_ she thought to herself. Her lips parted and her eyes glanced down watching his digits make their way up towards her breasts, stopping right beneath them and then moving back down to just above her aching clit.

"There…" she panted out between a loud moan.

Inuyasha chuckled lowly, pulling her to him tighter. He slowed his thrusts and groaned as her inner walls tightened around him before releasing again, "I don't know where _there_ is, Kagome," he lied with a smirk. His teeth grazed again along her neck, moving to her shoulder, and he trailed his tongue along her skin, making her shiver.

"Fuck…" she groaned, biting her lower lip. The slow, torturous pace wasn't enough; her body craved more. "Play with my clit, Inuyasha." The words came out as more of a demand than a plea like he wanted, and she felt his muscles tense against her again.

Even that small show of dominance from her and his cock throbbing harder. His thrusts sped up and his hand moved closer to her clit. His thumb grazed the tiny bud at the same time as his teeth nipping her on the neck. He was leaving more than his fair share of love bites.

His fingers rubbed back and forth on her pink jewel, making her hips buck harder than they were before.

Kagome shuddered, she felt herself moving closer to the edge. Her body began to tingle and her breathing became heavier, "Inuyasha I'm…"

"Cum," he growled, already knowing having felt her body tightened around him again. His fingers continued their motions of teasing her clit between his thumb and index finger.

He didn't have to tell her twice; the second the words left his lips, Kagome's body shuddered, her lips parted and a loud cry of his name left them. Her inner walls clamped tightly down on his cock as she hastily rode out her orgasm.

Inuyasha's eyes closed and he bit harder against her skin, "Fuck…Ah!" he groaned lowly. He thrust a few more times before his seed shot into her waiting body. The two continued slowly rocking against each other before slowing to a stop shortly after.

She hardly notice him turn her back around in her post-climax euphoria. Kagome's refocused and she glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, looking back at her seemingly in thought. His head tipped down and he pressed his lips against hers softly.

Kagome kissed him back and stayed where she was. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she wanted to have an actual conversation with him that didn't quickly lead to sex.

"You don't talk about your family much," he said in the middle of her ponderings. To her, it seemed as though he had the same feeling.

"Oh. Well, there's my mom, my brother, and my grandpa. My dad was never really in the picture. But my brother is a few years younger than me; he's going to graduate in a couple of years. As for my mom and grandpa they have their own shop that keeps them busy," Kagome shrugged, wanting to smile a bit that he cared to ask. "What about you? You never talk about yours."

"You never asked," he smirked.

Kagome laughed once in response, keeping her head against his chest as he leaned back into the chair more.

"Well you know my father and have heard about my brother, so that's basically it. I don't really know what to say about them to be honest," he said aloud.

"What about your mother?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brows when he didn't mention her.

"She…died when I was six years old. So I don't have that many memories of her. But from what I can remember she was really nice. Sort of had to be when my father was always strict," Inuyasha said, looking off for a moment before glancing back at Kagome.

She could tell that she was treading in unusual waters with Inuyasha. His mother seemed to be a subject rarely discussed with him. "Well, at—" her sentence was cut short by the ringing telephone. She glanced down to the floor and then back at Inuyasha. "Maybe you should answer that," she suggested.

He looked at the floor in disdain and sighed, reaching down and picking the phone up. "Hello? Hi, father…Alright then…Yes, he called and I took down a message for you. What?…Alright fine." After a minute or so Inuyasha hung up the phone and returned his attention back to Kagome.

"What was it?" she asked, figuring he had to leave.

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes," Inuyasha nonchalantly responded, running a hand into her hair and pulling her in for a deep kiss. His tongue trailed against her lower lip and he lightly nipped.

She returned the sudden kiss, closing her eyes and started to relax…then her mind snapped back to reality. "Shit! Fifteen minutes! We have to get dressed and crap this is your dad's office! What if he, I dunno, smells that we were in here having sex?" she shouted, "I don't want to get fired!"

Her mind was racing and she got up from Inuyasha's lap and threw her uniform back on sans panties.

Inuyasha calmly stood up and pulled his sweatpants back up before grabbing Kagome by the shoulders. "Calm the hell down. It's okay. He won't know. Just grab your panties and go wash up or something and get back to work. I'll worry about this room, alright?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you suddenly so easy-going?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you suddenly so erratic?" he responded with a shrug.

"I…don't_**—**_look don't answer my questions with question," she mused, figuring she was just over reacting. "Alright. I'll go and I'll see you later."

Inuyasha nodded and waited until she left to begin cleaning up.

'_What the hell is going on with me…'_ he asked himself, though he was sure that he knew the answer. What confused him the most was that he didn't know if the answer was such a bad thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, I know it ended sucky but I'm not the best with beginnings and endings xD;; Uhm anyway just kljklasfl sorry if this chapter was lackluster! D: Don't shank me! *Shanked* DX Okay I deserved that. <strong>

**But during the whole freaking week it took to write this chapter I was dealing with semester finals, feel sick as shit, family issues and- *Shanked again for the excuses* DX Sorry?**

**Okay yeah anywho…I hope you guys liked it well enough ^_^;;;**

**ALSO! **I don't know if any of you out there are part of something called the Feudal Association but apparently Fruit Basket has been nominated for The Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance Fiction! So if you are part of the community I believe that you can vote for it. So please wish me luck and vote if you can! ^_^

**LINKS (Remember to take the spaces out) - Nominees: **http:/ feudal- pulpfiction. net/ feudal/ nominations/ sample-page/

**Voting place: **http:/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ FeudalAssociation/


	11. The Final Play

**PLEASE READ FIRST THEN SHANK ME LATER: I understand if some/most of you who were reading decided to abandon this story or forgot about it. **I know I probably would have. But! I do promise to finish every story I write, I don't want to become one of those who just crap out on it (even though **this chapter will probably be total rubbish and make your eyes bleed; I had to get it done. The muse has run away from this story. It's in Finland right now.)**

**But without further ado here is the **_**final chapter **_**of Maid For Seduction!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 11~<strong>_

After a hurried but thorough cleanup of his father's office, Inuyasha had rushed upstairs to change his clothing.

As he came back down the stairs, he glanced around for any other maids and noticed they were all clueless as to what had just occurred behind the doors of his father's office. His eyes glanced over, and he saw a still flushed-faced Kagome sweeping the floor of the living room and gave her a small smirk.

Kagome quickly turned around and resumed working, biting her lower lip, not wanting to get distracted by the man.

Inuyasha continued walking and headed into his father's office once more to make sure he hadn't forgotten something during the clean-up, though he was sure that he hadn't. His eyes widened when he opened the doors, seeing his father sitting in a chair that was placed by some of the bookcases, reading.

The younger male glanced at the clock and saw that it was exactly fifteen minutes on the dot from when his father said he'd be there. Thankfully the elder demon hadn't noticed what had gone on just a few minutes before…or if he had, at least nothing was said about it.

Inuyasha's father broke the silence that was in the room. "Yes, son? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry. I was just coming in here to see if you were back yet, Father…" Inuyasha said, trying to cover up the real reason he was back in the office.

Another long silence.

Inuyasha began to feel a bit off. He hadn't ever cared if his father knew about his many sex affairs with the maids or with Kagome, but for one of them to be in his father's _office_… That would put the heir in serious trouble…or at least he thought.

"How are things with you and Miss Higurashi?" his father asked as he turned a page in the book he was reading.

Shit! That meant he did know what had gone on, despite Inuyasha's efforts to cover it up. But the suave, young male kept his cool. "Fine, I guess?" he replied, his brows furrowing.

"Hm," the elder said, nonchalantly changing the topic, "Kouga will be here tomorrow around two o'clock. His father and I are going to lunch, so you'll have to be the entertainment while I'm gone."

"There's a surprise," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"No need to get smart with me. Be cordial as always. That's all I have to say. If you don't need anything, you can go now," Inutaisho said in his usual monotone manner.

"Why'd you want to know about Kagome and me?" Inuyasha asked from curiosity.

"I was just wondering. I've seen a change in you, and all I can say is, don't do anything stupid. That's all."

Without saying another word, Inuyasha turned and left, confused to say the least. He could never tell what his father was thinking or what the old man really knew about him and what was going on because of his "poker face." It annoyed Inuyasha. Only because he didn't know if his talking, which had gotten him out of plenty of situations in the past, had any effect on his father.

But it didn't matter right now. What did matter to the young male was figuring out how he was going to ditch Kouga and spend more "quality time" with Kagome.

—_**xxxxx—**_

The next day had arrived, and Inuyasha began his search for Kagome. Much to his chagrin, she didn't sleep in his room last night since he was off running errands for his father until late.

He followed the scent of her shampoo to the hallway leading to his workout room and snuck up behind her, pinning her against the wall.

"Ah! Dammit, Inuyasha," she said, holding her hand to her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want," he grinned, leaning his head down and running his tongue along her jaw line before moving down to the slope of her neck.

"Ah…your father told us that Kouga will be here around two o'clock…"

"Right now it's 1:10. We've got plenty of time," he whispered in a low, husky voice as he ran one of his hands along her leg, slipping it up under her skirt.

His fingers moved around to the inside of her thigh, stroking her skin softly. His teeth grazed against her neck, nipping here and there, enough to leave small, rosy marks in his wake.

Kagome sighed softly, lifting one of her legs around his hips and running her fingers through his silky hair. "Other maids work this part of the house, too, you know," she moaned out.

Inuyasha used his free hand to keep her leg around him. "But they're not here now; they're all busy elsewhere."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something back, but only gasped as his fingers made their way to the outside of her panties, stroking her in time with the flicks of his tongue and nips of his teeth against her neck.

Inuyasha moved his fingers faster against her. "Don't bother trying to talk your way out of it anymore, Kagome. We both know that you want this just as bad as I do." He tipped his head up and kissed her, running his tongue over her lower lip before slyly slipping it in.

His ears twitched, hearing the soft steps of someone in the distance, and he smirked, catching the scent, knowing full well who it was.

He quickly moved Kagome's panties to the side and ran his fingers along her bare core, the front of his pants tightening from feeling her arousal on his fingers.

Kagome's face began to heat up, and her breaths grew ragged once his fingers began to move in and out of her body. Her eyes opened, and she glanced to the side, just in time to see Kouga turn the corner.

"Shit!" she gasped in a shallow breath, managing to slip from Inuyasha's grasp.

Just as quickly as he had turned the corner, looking for Inuyasha, he turned around and walked off without a word.

Kagome tried to re-gather herself after seeing Kouga's shocked expression. "Inuyasha! I told you someone was going to catch us!"

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, looking at her. "He'll be fine." He couldn't help but let a small, subtle smirk take over his expression.

Kagome had to double-take to catch it, and her jaw dropped. "You did this on purpose… You knew he was here!"

"Not until it was too late to do anything about it_**—**_" Inuyasha began but was cut off.

"That's bullshit! I should have realized…You two hate each other and he likes me, so you purposefully let him catch us like this. You're such an asshole! I'm not some…_thing_ that you can just parade around as your prize!"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, "That's not what I was doing. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. That was rude, insensitive, and I don't appreciate being put on display like that, Inuyasha. Ugh!" Kagome huffed in frustration, walking past him to head upstairs so she could cool off.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. "Fucking hell…" He just had to let his inner "alpha-demon" get the best of him.

He stood up straight and went off to find Kouga.

The young male didn't have to go far; his guest was sitting back on the couch in the living room. "Come to gloat that I'll never have Kagome, eh?" Kouga said nearly in a laugh.

"No. I actually came to apologize to you. Which is hard to do, considering I can hardly stand you…" Inuyasha said begrudgingly, but changed his tone to something more sincere.

"It's fine. In all honesty, I probably would have done the same to you. No hard feelings, but I still think you're the biggest asshole around."

"Only second to yourself," Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga shrugged. "Perhaps. Considering that I was only going after Kagome because I knew you liked her. But I did lose interest since I've been introduced to this girl named Ayame by one of my relatives."

"Why didn't you tell me you stopped liking Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sighing inwardly once it clicked that he had just upset the girl for no reason.

"Because I'm an asshole?" Kouga grinned.

Inuyasha sneered and rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this visit over with that way you can leave and I can go_**—**_"

"Redeem yourself?" Kouga interjected.

"Sure."

—_**xxxxx—**_

Later that evening Inuyasha walked to Kagome's room, placing his hand on the handle of the door and taking a breath. He opened the door and stepped in, hearing her shower going.

He quietly shut the door behind himself and crept over to her bed, sitting down and facing the bathroom door to wait for her to come out.

Kagome finished showering and stepped out, drying herself off and wrapping herself in her towel. She grabbed her hair dryer from off the counter and preceded to dry her hair while thinking back on her conversation with Sango right after she had walked away from Inuyasha.

"_Well, I'm sure he's sorry. Demons do stupid things when they feel threatened or want to be the alpha-male,"_ her friend had said.

"_It sounds like you're defending what he did!"_ Kagome had practically shouted back.

"_No, no. What he did was awful and a serious dick move. But he hasn't done anything like that in the past as far as you're aware. So that has to mean something. That maybe you're worth more to him than the other maids were__**—**__"_

Kagome shook her head, snapping out of it. Maybe she was overreacting. But how could his behavior mean anything other than he was just an ass?

Maybe he was just jealous...but that didn't excuse it! She didn't want things to turn foul between them since everything had been working out great. She especially didn't want everything to turn into some cliché romantic drama _bull_. But she also didn't like feeling like some sort of sex trophy (though, depending on who you are, that may be a good thing). It just wasn't what she was going for or what she wanted for herself.

After her hair was dry, she stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed and go to bed, only to her surprise, waiting for her outside was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a raised brow, keeping her voice down.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry. Yesterday, my father told me to not do anything stupid, but I did; I acted like a jerk and for no reason. Kouga isn't interested in you anymore, but that's beside the point. I shouldn't have just let him catch us, and I should have told you I heard him. But I guess I just wanted to show you off, to show him that you're my lover and that you will never be his."

Kagome's brows furrowed, and she looked right at him. "I'm yours?" When the hell did this come about? She wasn't complaining…it just wasn't expected, especially after what he had just done.

"If you want to be," he said, smirking a bit.

She huffed and looked away for a moment. She knew that she had been "his" for some time now. After-all their sex romps had been going on for months with him (surprisingly enough) not straying to any other maid. But she didn't know if she could forgive him for what he had done quite yet.

"If I'm your supposed lover why would you do something like that?" the brunette asked in a soft tone, no longer sure of whether or not she was too angry.

"Like I said; I'm an idiot. I wanted to be the top dog. Figuratively speaking."

Kagome smiled a bit at his humor and nodded. It made sense. He was stubborn as a mule, short-tempered, and, as she had experienced, didn't care for Kouga. His little stunt had been more to hurt his equally over-arrogant guest. Not her.

"If I forgive you…Then you can't pull this kind of crap on me again. If you do I'll be done with you faster than you can blink. Plus, you need to start being nicer to Kouga. He seems like a nice guy and since you say he no longer feels anything for me…there should be no reason to bicker. Okay?"

"I promise…to most of that," he grinned, standing up and walking over to her. His body was practically pressed against her own, his eyes focused down the front of her towel and his hand slowly loosening it.

Kagome drew her lower lip into her mouth and let the towel fall from around her. She reveled in the way his fingers traveled across her breasts and down along her sides, massaging every inch of her skin. Her lips moved into a smirk, and she tipped her head away from the reach of his lips and began to kiss his chest.

Her tongue traced along his firm, taut muscles, smoothly flicking over his nipple before she continued to venture down. She placed a hand on his chest, lightly pressing to signal him to step back once again to the bed.

The half-demon obliged, sitting down on the edge of the bed once more and watching as the vixen in front of him moved down to the floor before him.

Inuyasha felt the subtle graze of her teeth against his abs followed quickly by a sweep of her tongue. It sent a shiver through him. He quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room while Kagome undid the front of his pants before pulling them down.

His eyes were glued on her, and he watched her tongue trace up, around the length of his shaft before moving over the head of his cock. He let out a low groan and placed a hand into her hair, his other gripping the sheets beside him.

Kagome wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft, sucking lightly with a soft moan of her own. She felt his hand begin to press against the back of her head, and she smirked. She began grazing her teeth along his cock, sending a plethora of chills down his back.

Slowly, she took her lover's manhood into her mouth, glancing up at him and smirking mischievously. Her hand stroked along his shaft as her head bobbed, her eyes closed in arousal, and she moved even closer to him. More of his cock slid into her hot cavern, prodding against the back of her throat as his hips began to rock against her steadily.

Kagome placed one of her hands against his hips once they began to thrust so that she could partially control his other hand traveled down over her breasts, kneading them softly before dipping down lower, finding its way to her slick core.

Inuyasha groaned, helping guide the vixen in front of him along his cock. He looked down at her, watching her take his cock nearly all the way down before pulling back up and teasing the head.

His eyes met hers just as she flashed him a devilish grin.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out if she were to give him another look like that while her tongue slyly swept over the very tip and her hand glided up and down his thick shaft.

Kagome moaned around his cock before pulling off and standing once more. She straddled his lap and tipped her head, running her tongue down the slant of his neck while positioning herself above his erection.

Inuyasha tipped his head up and took her mouth with his, dipping his tongue masterfully in and out of her parted lips, taking advantage of her gasps and leaving her practically breathless as he thrust his hips upwards.

Kagome let out a moan as his shaft entered her, the pleasure was almost too much for her to handle. She wrapped her smooth, creamy legs around his hips and pushed herself down, taking his entire length. Her body pressed against his tighter and her tongue danced along with his.

"I think I'm going to call the shots here…for old time's sake," he groaned lowly from the kiss, his voice riddled with mischief.

Before Kagome could react, he had turned them, placing her on her back and thrusting back inside of her. Inuyasha pinned the vixen's arms above her head and tipped his head, nipping at her silky skin.

"We'll see," she replied in a daze, too lost in his caresses and the feel of his breath against her to fight back right away.

His eyes moved downward until they were glued between her legs. The sight of his cock rocking in and out of her tight body only made him want her more.

Kagome's back arched, managing to escape his grasp and her hands immediately went for his hair, being mindful of his ears. She gripped the tresses, tugging gently and then a bit harder; she knew how it made him get when she would get a bit rougher.

"Ah!" she cried out, rocking her hips against his practiced lips. "Mmm…" she moaned, her eyes closing so she could focus her mind. What was she doing? There was no way he was just going to "call the shots." Not without her putting up some effort.

She tugged at his silken hair again, only this time she tilted her head and grazed her teeth over his neck; running her tongue over his skin. "Fuck me harder, Inuyasha…" the brunette gasped seductively. She nipped at him, causing his muscles to tense and for his speed to immediately increase.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing the same feisty woman was back into his grasp. He let out an inhuman growl, pulling her closer. He wanted more and more of her as the minutes passed. His nails raked across her sides, causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Kagome tossed her head back into the sheets, reveling in the feel of his experienced hands running over her body. His fingers teasing over her perked nipples as their hips rocked against each other in unison. "That…the best…?" she was hardly able to huff out.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glanced down between their meeting hips, seeing her essence over his throbbing cock and he smirked wider, "Sweetie…Don't even try." His pupils dilated to their max, and a feral look appeared in his eye. He pushed himself deep inside of her body, easily brushing past the sweet spot inside of her and sending his lover into an abrupt and powerful climax.

Kagome's eyes closed tighter, her lips parted, her brow concentrated and her hips bucking wildly. She wanted more of the feeling. She heard him arrogantly chuckle. "That's it, Kagome. Tell me how much you want my cock," he groaned, running his tongue over her breasts.

Her fingernails scratched down his back and her back arched again. She couldn't speak, her mind was blank and overcome with pleasure.

Inuyasha pulled himself from her body, "Now, now…You've won just about everyone of our battles…It's about time I won at least one. Do you want my cock?" he teased her.

She could hear his ego coming from a mile away. But she didn't care if she "lost" at this point. It was still a win. But she could still toy with him…

Her eyes opened, and she licked her lips before sliding two fingers between her parted lips, teasing them with her tongue.

Her lover's eyes filled with curiosity.

He watched as her slick fingers made their way down her front, trailing over her breasts, over her flat stomach, down around her navel and to her goal. The slim digits slid in, and Kagome gasped, biting onto her lower lip.

Her heart raced as she had never done anything quite like this in front of another person; she still wasn't used to it.

"I do want your cock, Inuyasha…" shepanted. Her fingers worked their way in and out of her tight body, "But it doesn't seem like you want to give it to me," she added with a smirk twisting on to her lips.

The brunette wrapped her legs back around her lover's hips and pulled her fingers from her body. Her dark brown eyes stared up at him, keeping his gaze as she ran her digits along his lower lip.

Inuyasha was in disbelief of how much harder his cock became. His tongue darted out to taste her sweet essence on her fingers; the arousal he felt was overwhelming.

A hand was placed tightly on her hip, the other braced on the bed as his thrusts continued instantly. He slid his unsheathed shaft into her once more and if filled the room with the sound of their bodies coming together.

He grunted lowly, his hair falling around his shoulder and tickling her breasts. His cock delved inside of her to the hilt, brushing past her G-spot. Inuyasha groaned from seeing the look of pleasure run over her body as well as from seeing her breasts bouncing with each deep thrust of his hips.

"Fuck…" he moaned, his muscles tensing as he rolled his hips against hers. "Say my name for me, Kagome," he grinned. He both loved hearing his voice come from her sweet lips and loved the domination he had right then.

"W-why? Mmgh, give me more…and maybe," she moaned between her heavy panting. Her hands moved into his hair, roughly tugging on the deep onyx tresses and her lips moved onto his shoulders.

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled her body closer to his, gripping her hips tight, and hastening his thrusts, ramming into her harder, getting lost in the feel of her hot cavern surrounding him. Tensing with each movement in to her that he made.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly as her groans became louder. "Come on, Yasha. Give it to me," she smirked, watching the look in his eyes change once more from heavy with lust to near untamed.

Inuyasha's hips slammed forward, and he placed a hand on her breast, gently kneading the soft mound. He began grazing her skin with his claws every now and again. His cock brushed past her sweet spot, causing her to shudder, and he growled in unison, feeling her body tighten around him.

"Now, say my name, Kagome," he grunted, feeling himself creep closer towards the edge. The thick scent of her sweet essence was making his head spin at this point. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Kagome bit her lip, refusing to say his name. She could see that it was driving him up the wall, just as it had done many times before. But the brunette felt her orgasm building; her eyes closed again, and her jaw fell down. She let out a soft whimper as his hands moved along her thighs and down to her core. His fingers moving against her clit in time with his speedy thrusts.

He felt her clench around him as he climax hit and smirked vainly as his name slipped from her lips in a loud, pleasure-filled cry of ecstasy.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned out, her nails raking down over his flexing chest and muscles; easily leaving long red marks over his skin. She knew he would eventually get what he wanted, but she got what she wanted as well. A spine-tingling orgasm and the sexy male heir of the house to give it to her.

His eyes moved down, watching her slick core take his cock all the way in; her hips rolling against his own. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as his release snuck up on him. His cock Immediately, his warm seed shot out deep inside of her, causing her to gasp and shudder from the feel.

The half-demon's hips slowed to a stop, though he stayed inside of her. His golden eyes glued to her chest that rose and fell with each deep breath, then her dark brown eyes that were glazed over, sated, and down to their connected hips seeing her sweet arousal slick his cock. Her entire form was amazing. Breath-taking even.

A few minutes later, they had each settled down into Kagome's bed. She turned over to him, laying her head on his chest. "I think you're getting pretty damn good at this sex thing," she giggled.

"Well, you're _Maid for Seduction_, too, don't get me wrong," he quickly responded in his half-asleep daze.

"If you ever make a pun like that again…I'm going to stop sleeping with you," she replied with an amused roll of her eyes.

Before he could make a smart remark back, Kagome rolled on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Don't even try it," she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhh I really didn't know how to end that one. So why not with a very bad pun and a choppy cut-off ending? 8D *SHANKED SHANKED SHANKED SHANKED* DDDDDX I'M SORRY! MY MUSE IS IN FUCKING FINLAND RIGHT NOW.<strong>

**It's partying it up with all the awesome European bands I've been obsessed with over the past few years.**

**Well anyway…that does it for Maid For Seduction. I hope you guys enjoyed it while it lasted and that the last chapter wasn't complete and totally a shitfest. Cause if it was…feel free to shank me.**

***SHANKED***


End file.
